A Sonnier Hogwarts
by citygirl09
Summary: Sonny's years 1-7 at hogwarts lead to be the most interesting of her life. She finds friendship, love and heartache. But what happens when she finds love in the last place she would look. R&R No flames first crossover.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**This is probably way ooc (out of character) but I felt like doing this kind of story. So Deal! :)**

**Okay so Snape is 29 and Sonny is 11. This is Snape's actual age FYI.**

**Anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or HP**

**Sonny POV**

I looked at my hands which held my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I was extremely happy. Finally! It had come.

"Sonny I'm so proud of you" My mother was a witch like me and always dreamed of me going to Hogwarts.

"Sweetie let's go get your stuff!" Mum could never wait to get my school supplies. I did a little dance and we left.

**Snape's POV**

Unfortunately the summer has ended and another year of little meddling hoodlums make their way into the school. Why I wanted to teach I shall never know.

Dumbledore was talking about how we were going to be having to get our stuff together. Again. What a bumbling idiot.

"Severus? Are you okay?" He looked at me concerned.

"Yes Albus I am fine." I sat back and tuned him out. Gods I cannot wait for this year to be over and it hasn't even started.

**SoPOV**

My mum and I walked through Diagon Alley looking in all the shops. I was stopped suddenly by a blond headed boy and girl. My friends Tawni and Grady were shopping here for their supplies. Tawni was in year one along with me while Grady was in year 3. He was in Gryffindor and we were hoping to join him. I was excited to see her. We hadn't seen each other at all this summer because she had traveled to Australia. As we walked we gabbed and occasionally Grady would input something but otherwise he was quite silent. Sadly we had to part our ways but knowing we would see each other soon we didn't depart sadly.

**SnPOV**

We waited in the grand hall for the first years to arrive. Once they came in my eyes immediately landed on an exuberant brunette. She was chatting animatedly with the blond girl beside her. I looked away disgusted with myself about the mere thought of a first year. I shuddered.

**SoPOV**

Tawni and I were chatting and bouncing up and down waiting for the sorting hat.

"Hart, Tawni." The lady with the hat and green robes called out. Tawni looked nervous and I gave her a slight nudge and she walked up and the hat was placed on her head. It didn't take long before it yelled "Hufflepuff" We looked at each other. We both wanted to be in Gryffindor but that didn't mean we were going to get it.

The next student was called as the cheering for Tawni died down. My eyes wandered over who my teachers were going to be for the next seven years. They landed on a teacher with black greasy hair. He was looking at me. I shuffled uncomfortably and turned to the two ginger headed boys to my right.

I tapped on the shoulder of the person closest to me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hi my name's Sonny and I was wondering if you could help me?"

He smiled and shook my hand. "Name's George." He pointed to the person next to him "He's my brother Fred."

"Nice to meet you two." I smiled back. "So anyway who's that teacher with the greasy black hair?"

"Oh him?" Fred said. He pointed to the teacher I was talking about.

"Yeah."

"Oh he's Professor Snape." Said George.

"Greasy old dungeon bat he is." Finished Fred.

I giggled.

"Munroe, Sonny" She called.

"See you." I scurried up and the hat was placed on my head.

"Uh I see. Another Munroe. Yes you have courage you would be very good in Gryffindor but you are clever Ravenclaw would also do well for you. But your heart and kindness outweigh both. I know. HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat said.

I rushed over to where Tawni was sitting and we chatted. I saw Fred and George go up. Both were in Gryffindor. Once all the kids were sorted into their houses the feast began. The food was delicious and the conversation was minimal but interesting. This was going to be the best year ever.

**Okay so this is my first crossover so no flames please. There might be some ooc moments for Snape but I am trying really hard to keep him cold hearted. Please review.**

**citygirl09**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or HP**

**SoPOV**

Tawni and I walked down the corridors to our potions class.

We hadn't done much today in our classes. We learned what we were going to do for the rest of the year and actually how to get to our classes. Even though it was only the first day I had made some friends. George and Fred Weasley but that was pretty much it. There was an awful _Slytherin_ named Chad Dylan Cooper. He was very self centered and just awful.

When we sat down at our desks Snape came in and slammed the door. We all jumped. He looked around the classroom a sneer as though we were all beneath his status. When his eyes landed on me they stayed there a moment longer than probably necessary and I blushed. I immediately opened my book and stared at it not reading a thing.

"Now since this being your first day I will start you off with a simple potion. Turn your textbooks to page 28. You will find the ingredients in the cupboard over there." He pointed towards a door that was slightly opened. "You may begin."

We went to our cauldrons after getting our ingredients and began making our potions.

About 15 minutes to the end of class I had added the scripeous root and my potion turned a deep violet like it was supposed to. Tawni was pouring the centaur mucus when Snape passed by me and bumped me into her which caused her to dump the entire bottle into her cauldron.

I started apologizing when I noticed it started to bubble.

"Tawni, look." I said. We both took a step forward and peered into the cauldron. At that moment it decided to explode.

"AHHHH" We screamed. Professor Snape rushed over to us.

"Let's take you two to the infirmary." We both nodded and followed him out. "Class dismissed" he said.

We walked into the infirmary when a woman came from behind a curtain.

"Dear me. Severus what happened to these girls?" She asked.

"A potion gone wrong." He said.

"You know what to do. The papers are in the bottom drawer." She said to him. Then she turned to us. "You two come with me." We followed her to a little room where she began to clean us up.

"Okay you two are looking okay. How do you feel though?" She asked.

"I feel fine." I said.

"I'm feeling a bit nauseous" Tawni said.

"Miss Munroe you may go. Miss Hart you're going to have to stay."

I hugged Tawni. "Feel better." I said and then I walked out of the room and saw Professor Snape working on some papers. He didn't acknowledge to have heard me but I didn't care. I walked out of the infirmary and headed to get my stuff out of the dungeons.

I grabbed my stuff and then I grabbed Tawni's and headed to herbology.

At dinner Tawni came and looked as good as new.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm good, she gave me a potion that tasted like vomit but it made me feel better."

"That's great." I returned to eating my meal.

Tawni started nudging me for no good reason.

"What?" I asked her.

"Look over at the Gryffindor table. Someone likes you."

"What?"

"Just look."

I looked up and saw George looking at me. I blushed then when he realized he got caught looking he blushed and waved at me. I waved back.

After dinner Tawni and I went to our room. When my head hit the pillow I was smiling recalling today's events.

**SnPOV**

I looked around the classroom with a sneer they were all idiots. They knew nothing in this subject and I expected many of them to explode their potion.

I instructed the class and they got to work. About 15 minutes to the end of class I did my rounds. Miss Munroe had hers turn the correct colour. Miss Hart was still adding the mucus. I accidently bumped into Miss Munroe and just walked off. I was at the other end of the classroom when I heard screams. I turned to see Miss Munroe and Miss Hart covered in thick green goo. I rushed over. "Let's take you two to the infirmary." They nodded and without hesitation they followed. "Class dismissed." I said over my shoulder to the class.

Once we reached the infirmary I saw Poppy come out from behind a curtain.

Once she spotted us she shook her head and walked over.

"Dear me. Severus what happened to these girls?" She asked.

"A potion gone wrong." I replied.

"You know what to do. The papers are in the bottom drawer." She said.

I nodded and started to fill out the forms. Not long after I heard footsteps. They paused but then continued out of the infirmary.

"Here are the papers." I handed the papers to Poppy and she signed them and put them into a folder. I walked out and went to teach my last class.

**Okay so review please blah blah blah. It will be more Sonny's POV than Snape's in the later chapters. Anyways I hope you liked it. So yeah.**

**citygirl09**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

It had been a few weeks since the incident nothing like that had happened again. George, Fred and I were getting along well.

I was just walking out of the library when I saw two redhead blurs rush past. I giggled knowing they were up to something. Suddenly I was bowled over by the person they had pranked. A very angry Snape.

"Git" I muttered under my breath. I started to collect my books when a hand reached over and picked one up. I looked up into very blue eyes.

Once I realized it was Chad I snatched my book away from him without a thank you and proceeded to pick up my belongings.

"You know when someone helps you. You're supposed to say Thanks." He said.

"I would if it wasn't _you._" I sneered.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes." I spat at him.

"Well good 'cause I don't want your thank you."

"Good." I said.

"Good" he said.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

I turned around walked off to my common room.

**SnPOV**

Just before the bell rang to signal the end of my last class the weasel twins brought up a bag and placed it on my desk.

"What is this?" I sneered at them.

"This" said the one on the right.

"Is a gift for our favourite teacher." The one on the left finished.

I peered into the bag. It held three items. A small card and two bottles.

I took out the bottles first.

"It's for greasy hair, and by the looks of it." The one on the right ruffled my hair and wiped his hand on his slacks. "You need it."

I glared at them. I took out the card next.

"Read it out loud." The one on the left said.

I started to read. "Dr. Schnauzer Rhinoplasty specialists. What is this?"

"Nose job specialist. Someone to reduce that honker." He pushed my nose. I got up and they ran out. Everyone including my Slytherins was laughing. At that moment the bell rang and everyone ran out. I pushed passed them and followed the ginger streaks.

I knocked into someone on my way to catch up with them. I ignored it and kept in my pursuit.

Eventually I lost them. I sighed and gave up and went to my dungeons completely skipping dinner.

**SoPOV**

Dinner was uneventful until Dumbledore made an announcement.

"May I have your attention please?" The murmuring in the hall quieted and our attention was on him.

"Thank you. Now as you know the Halloween ball is coming up soon. Everyone is allowed attendance however first and second years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade." The first and second years cheered.

"I expect you all to be there. Thank you, you may continue with your supper."

The clatter of cutlery continued and as if everyone had a volume button they turned it up a few notches.

Tawni and I started discussing costume ideas.

By the time I fell asleep that night I had known exactly what I wanted to be.

The next day went by fast. By lunchtime Tawni had about 4 different guys ask her. The last guy was a cute 3rd year Hufflepuff named Justin Davis. She said yes to him and immediately she had to tell me. I was happy for her but I figured I wouldn't go. I hadn't been doing well in charms and decided to practice every night until exams. Tawni however wouldn't let me do this.

"Tawni really I don't want to go." I said.

"You're going." She insisted. Thankfully Justin walked past and Tawni ran after him. I had to remember to thank him.

I looked at the time and jumped. I had potions in less than ten minutes. I grabbed my books and ran to class. Luckily I made it into class before Snape.

"Turn to page 267. You will make a relax potion instructions are on the board." We all got to work and sadly I was working with Chad. Thankfully this was the only class I had with him.

I looked at him when he added the wrong ingredient.

"You know you were supposed to put that in _after_ the pine root."

"No it goes in before. Read the instructions"

I read the instructions and smirked. "Yeah now you read them."

He smiled then as he read the instructions his smile fell. My smirk grew.

Then the potion started to bubble. And Chad being Chad blamed it all on me.

"See this all your fault. If you had caught my mistake we wouldn't be in this mess. Look it's not even a relax potion anymore."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well let's see if you're relaxed after this." With that I dumped the potion on his head.

"Miss Munroe." Snape's deep voice rang through the dungeons.

"Yes?" I turned to face the big old git himself.

"Detention with me tonight at 6." He said smoothly. From behind me I heard clucking. I turned and covered my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh. _Chad_ was acting like a _chicken. _I heard snickering coming from the other students.

Snape took Chad to the infirmary and dismissed the class. Tawni caught up to me and we busted out laughing.

"Did you... you see him." I choked out.

"Yeah." She started to imitate Chad from earlier. I laughed and joined her.

We were stopped by the twins.

"Are of your rocker?" George asked.

"Yeah you're acting like a bunch of chickens." Fred said. We started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" George asked and looked at his brother who shrugged.

"Sonny dumped a potion gone wrong on Chad's head." Tawni said.

"Yeah and then Snape yelled at me and Chad started acting like a chicken." I said.

They joined in our laughter. I saw Snape approach and immediately sobered up. Everyone else followed suit.

He passed by us with a sneer. I returned the sneer and his eyes widened but returned to normal. When he was far enough away I turned back to my friends whose mouths were open.

"You know your gonna catch flies if you keep your traps open." I joked to them.

"Are you insane?" Tawni asked.

"Nope. I just don't like Snape." I said.

Fred and George high fived me.

"That was awesome." George said.

"No one has ever been known to do that and survive." Fred said.

"Well looks like I'm lucky." We walked in separate ways to our next class.

At dinner I nervously picked at my food. My stomach was turning because of my detention with the dungeon bat. Tawni asked what was wrong. I told her I was fine and she continued to ignore me and cling to Justin. I tried to eat but after five minutes of force feeding myself I gave up and went back to the common room to finish my homework before detention.

About a half hour later I had finished my potions and transfiguration. I still had my DADA and charms left. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped.

"Sonny?" It was Tawni. I sighed and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Uh you have to go."

"Why?"

"Look at the time." I looked at the clock and nearly fainted. I had less than five minutes to get to the dungeons for my detention. I jumped up and ran. By the time I got there I was three minutes late. I gulped and knocked on the door.

"Enter" He said from inside. I walked in and blinked trying to adjust to the dim light.

"You're late." He stated.

"I know." I was annoyed that he would state the obvious.

"You do not talk back to your teachers." He stood up from behind his desk and walked straight to me.

"I wasn't talking back. I was saying that I know that I was late." I crossed my arms and stood waiting for my punishment. "So what am I going to do? Kill innocent animals? Peeling frog's skins?"

"No. You will be cleaning those cauldrons." He pointed to the pile of dirty cauldrons. I sighed and walked over to the pile. "You will not be using magic."

"Obviously" I muttered under my breath.

About an hour later my right arm started to cramp up and I switched to my left. Another hour went by and I had finished them all.

"Can I leave? I'm done them all."

He looked up for a brief moment and looked at the pile of cleaner cauldrons. He looked back down and made a gesture. I took this as a sign to go and I fast walked out of there.

I fell asleep on my back that night thanks to the pain in my arms.

**Teehee isn't she such a defiant 11 year old? Any ways next chapter will be the dance. Please review if want sonny to go.**

**citygirl09**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC or Mario and Luigi**

**SoPOV**

The next day at dinner Tawni was clinging to Justin again and I was left by myself. I sighed and plucked up the courage to talk to some kids. I managed to make a couple friends. Two first years, one named Suzie Frino and the other named Penny Davis (Justin's younger sister). Also a second year boy named Daniel Maxus.

It turned out that I had some classes with Penny and Suzie. We discussed the upcoming dance. Everyone was required to wear a mask.

"So do you want to come with us to Hogsmeade?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, sure. That would be fun." I said. We discussed where to meet and finished our dinner. We walked inside portrait and sat down.

"So Sonny you want to play wizard's chess?" Daniel asked me.

"No but I will watch." I said. He shrugged and he and Penny played against each other. I didn't take long for Penny to kick his butt. I stifled a yawn.

"Sorry guys I'm gonna head off to bed." I said.

"Sure see ya." Suzie said.

I walked up to bed and pulled on my Pj's. I slid under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken with someone bouncing on my bed.

"Finally you're awake." They said.

"What?" I looked up to see Suzie and Penny sitting on either side of my bed.

"Today's Hogsmeade!" Suzie squealed. Penny rolled her eyes. I sat up and stretched.

"Cool. Now can I actually wake up?" I asked.

"Yeah we'll meet you downstairs." Penny said and pulled Suzie down the stairs.

I got up and got my stuff for a shower. I walked into the bathroom and let the water run. Once I finished I put on my robes and walked down to meet the others.

"You're done yay!" Suzie said.

"Can we go eat?" Daniel asked rubbing his eyes obviously not awake.

"Yeah let's go." I said. We walked down to the great hall.

The chatter in there was louder than usual probably because of today's Hogsmeade trip.

We sat down and ate our food. We had just finished when Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"All 1st and 2nd years please hand in your permission forms. Today the 1st 2nd and 3rd years will all go to Hogsmeade. Tomorrow will be 4th 5th 6th and 7th. Please meet by the front doors at noon. That is all." The chatter started up again. We continued our conversation and eagerly awaited the afternoon.

* * *

The morning had flown by and soon we were waiting outside for the teacher. Once McGonagall had arrived and we all had handed in our forms we were off. We all had ideas on what we wanted to be and went in with expectations. We finally found a store called Goofy Gales and went in. We found George and Fred there all ready (of course) searching through the costumes.

We all separated and went searching. Suzie found hers first. It was a pink dress with flowy see through sleeves, white shoes, white stockings, a sparkly wand and crown. Penny found hers next. It was what she called 'Scream'. Daniel's costume was a vampire. It was mainly black with a white collar. I was the last to find mine and that took awhile. Mine was red then gold strips and a deep purple in the middle. The sleeves were red then red and flowy white lace. It hugged at the middle with a gold waistband and then flowed out. The skirt was red and then had white lace trimming on the bottom. We decided to look for masks next. Penny didn't need a mask so she decided to head to Honeyduke's and said she would meet us there. Suzie found a simple white mask with ties. Daniels was plain black and mine had intricate detailing. It was red and black and really pretty.** (All costumes and masks are displayed on my profile.) **

We payed for our items and decided to search for Penny. We found her near the display of chocolate. We bought some candy and decided to head back to Hogwarts. We chatted on the way back about what the dance was going to be like. Once we got back to the school we put our costumes away and played wizard's chess until dinner.

Dinner was uneventful and I fell asleep very quickly once I made it to bed.

* * *

The days flew by and neither Tawni nor the twins would give up what their costumes looked like. Soon it was the day of the dance. I was wandering down the corridors before I had to go get ready for the dance. I found George hiding dung bombs near Filch's door. I walked quietly up behind him and yelled "BOO!" He jumped ten feet in the air and turned around.

"Sonny! You scared the hell out of me." He said.

"Uh huh and what Filch's is going to do to you if you set off that dung bomb doesn't scare you in the least bit?" I said.

"Nope. Argy's an old softy."

I giggled. "Argy? That's not very different from Arg!"

"Yeah matey he's secretly a pirate." He crooked a finger and closed an eye trying to imitate a pirate. I laughed harder.

"Oi, what you doing?" Filch's gravelly voice rang through the corridor.

"Bloody hell I thought he was still cleaning Fred's mess."

"Huh?"

"Just come on." He grabbed my hand and we started running. He ducked into the broom closet and dragged me along. He tripped on something and fell. He was still holding my hand so I fell on top of him. When I realized our position I blushed and got up. We sat in silence until we heard Filch past. Once the footsteps faded George opened the door slightly and motioned me to come. Once we closed the door we bolted the opposite direction of Filch. Once we came to the area where it split and lead into the directions of our respective rooms we said see you later than ran to our portraits.

"Pumpkin juice patties." I said. It opened for me and I ran inside and to my dorm. Tawni, Suzie and Penny were in there getting ready. They hadn't noticed me so I started to get ready. I put my hair up into a messy bun and left a few pieces hanging to frame my face.

I put on some purple eye shadow that made my eyes pop and light lip gloss. I finally slipped into my costume and checked myself in the mirror. I didn't look like Sonny anymore but a princess. I put my mask on and went downstairs.

I saw Penny with her outfit and Daniel in his. I also saw Suzie standing next to Tawni. Tawni was wearing a blue Cinderella looking dress from the muggle children's stories and a white sparkly mask with white feathers sticking out of the top. She was standing next to Justin. He was dressed as Prince Charming. He also had a gold mask to match his sash. I walked up to Penny and Daniel and they gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Sonny you look amazing!" Penny said. Daniel still stood there with his mouth open. I reached over and closed it.

"Thanks and you look screamy."

"Thanks." She said.

"What time does the dance start at?" I asked.

"Eight. It ends at 10:30 for us." She said and sighed. I nodded and looked at the time. It was 10 minutes till eight. We decided to start walking to the great hall.

Once we got there we all gasped excluding Daniel and Justin. The great hall was decorated with black and orange streamers. It had enchanted floating pumpkins. At one end was magical playing instruments at the other were chairs and a table filled with treats and punch.

The teachers that were present were chatting. One teacher stood near the punch bowl. Probably to keep an eye on it so no one spiked it. The teacher was wearing a black mask that oddly resembled a bat. I bit my lip hard when I realized who the teacher was. It was Professor Snape.

Soon people began to file in. We walked in with the crowd and onto the dance floor. A pair of red haired boys with moustaches in matching suits (except for the fact that one was red and one was green) walked up to us.

"Hello." the one in red said.

"Hey" I said back "Who are you?"

"You should know the difference by now Sonny." the one in green said. I looked them over again and the light bulb went off.

"Fred! George!" I said and hugged them both. I stopped and stood back. I didn't recognize their costumes. "Who are you?" I asked them.

"We are George and Fred Weasley." George said.

"You should know us by now." Fred said.

I smacked George upside the head.

"Ow" He faked cried.

"I meant who are you supposed to be?" I asked again.

"I am Mario." George said.

"And I am his brother Luigi." Fred said.

"Still don't know them." I said.

"We are characters from a video game." They cleared up.

"Okay." I shrugged and we walked over to the treats. We stood and talked for a bit. A boy in a blue prince like costume and a blue mask walked up to me.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." He took my hand and we walked onto the dance floor. A slow song came on. He apparently knew how to slow dance. I stumbled along trying to follow him. He had a vibrant smile and blue eyes that matched his mask. I knew where those blue eyes were from and my eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I shook my head. I was being ridiculous this person was definitely not Chad.

We danced for a few more songs and then went and sat down. We talked a bit. The longer we talked the more I realized that my suspicions from earlier were true.

"Um I'm going to get some punch." I got up and quickly dashed to the table. I got myself a glass and stood there watching the people dance. Chad started to walk towards me and thankfully Daniel came up and asked me to dance. I grabbed his hand and we dashed to the dance floor. The song was faster and Daniel and I were twirling around the dance floor. He twirled me and Chad took me from him and twirled me away from Daniel.

"Why did you run away?" He asked.

"Uh, uh" I scrambled through my thoughts for a solution.

"Well?"

"You see my friend asked me to dance before we even entered the hall and then you swept me away so instead of hurting your feelings I just got punch and went to dance with him." I smiled nervously and hoped he would accept my lie.

"Okay." He shrugged and we kept on dancing.

* * *

It was five minutes to ten thirty and Dumbledore announced that 1st, 2nd and 3rd years all had to return to their dorms. Chad offered to take me to my dorm. I shrugged my shoulders and said sure.

We walked in silence until we reached the Hufflepuff portrait. That's when it dawned on me. If Chad didn't know who I was then how did he know what house I was in?

I turned to ask him that but he cut me off.

"Thanks for the dancing Sonny." I gasped so he did know who I was.

He kissed my cheek and walked off. I stood there shocked. I finally regained my senses when I saw my friends walking down the hall. I ducked into the portrait and ran upstairs. I jumped into my Pj's and quickly hopped onto my bed and closed the curtains.

**Oooo what's going to happen? That is the longest chapter yet. Thanks to people who reviewed. Anyways now review again! Pwease? *puppy dog pout***

**citygirl09**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

A few weeks had passed since the dance. I avoided Chad like the plaque. I was confused about my feelings for him. On one hand I hated him; on the other hand he was sweet and nice. I shook my head in a bad attempt at clearing my head.

"Hey Sonny" I turned around to see who interrupted my inner babble. Suzie was running to catch up with me.

"Oh, hey Suzie" I said "What's up?"

"Hippogriffs" she said. I shook my head.

"Really what do you want?" I asked.

"Tutoring"

"In what"

"Transfiguration, I haven't been doing well."

"Okay, when?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "How about Saturday morning, I have a date with Creston that afternoon."

"That cute Ravenclaw with the dreamy hazel eyes?"

"That's the one" she smiled.

"'k see you then." We walked off to our classes.

**Saturday**

"Okay now use the swish and flick and say animogular" I said.

"Animogular" she said with the wand movements. The cup in front of her turned into the headless chicken. It had wings and chicken legs but the rest was a cup. We started laughing. That's when the chicken thing started running around the table and flapping its wings.

We both laughed harder. Madam Pince came around a book shelf and told us to be quiet. We stopped laughing out loud but continued to silently. I wiped the tears off my face.

"Okay let's try that again" I changed it back to a cup and we continued in that fashion (well there was no more headless chickens) for about an hour. After we finished our session Creston came and got Suzie. As soon as she left George and Fred came up to me.

"Hey Sonny" they said.

"Hey" I said and continued packing my stuff.

"We need your help" George said.

"On what?" I asked.

"A prank" Fred said.

"On who?"

"Snape" They said.

I smiled. Although I might get in trouble but it'd be worth it.

"I'm in" I said.

**Yes that was really short but I needed a filler. I am writing the next chapter right now so yeah.**

**Here's a preview.**

_He gripped my arm so hard I thought it would break. He smirked evilly._

"_Well Sonny looks like your mine." With that he smashed my lips to his._

_**Sonny's POV**_

**Tee hee. Review if you want to find out who is doing this to Sonny. What will happen?**

**REVIEW**

**citygirl09**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

We planned and plotted for the next few weeks. Snape had no idea. Christmas and exams were coming up soon. George invited me over to his house for the holidays. My mum owled me back and said it would be okay. I started to study hard for exams. A boy in Slytherin named Greg came up to me and asked if he could study with me. I like studying by myself so I turned him down. He asked a couple more times but eventually gave up.

* * *

The prank was set up for after the holidays. The exams came and went. I passed everything and just barely passed my charms exam.

I finally finished packing. The train would be leaving shortly so I grabbed my bag and headed out to go find the twins. Suzie, Daniel and Penny were all staying here for the holidays so I wished them a quick happy Christmas and headed out of the portrait.

I saw two redheads standing side by side in a crowd of students trying to get to the train.

"George, Fred" I yelled. They turned around at the sound of their names. Once they saw me they headed towards me.

"Hey Sonny" George said.

"Hey" I said "how did your exams go?"

"Okay I guess. Fred did great but I melted my cauldron in potions"

I patted his arm. "There's always finals"

"Yeah and I'll probably need a new cauldron then too." He said.

I laughed. Poor George.

* * *

We got on the train and searched for a compartment. Once we found one we quickly claimed it and got settled. George and Fred sat on one side and I sat on the other. I fell asleep while they played a shaky game of wizard's chess.

I woke up once the train stopped. I grabbed my bag and we headed to the platform.

Once we got off the train a short and stout woman with red hair came up to us followed by a tall man also with red hair.

"George, Fred, Percy, Charlie!" She got them into a big group hug. I stood there awkwardly as they embraced.

The red headed man watched her. He caught my eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Molly seems like we have a tag along." He said.

The woman who apparently was named Molly let go of her boys and turned towards me.

"Now who are you deary?"

"I am Sonny Munroe" I stated.

George and Fred immediately piped up.

"Mum this is the girl we were telling you about in the letters who you said it was okay if she came over for the holidays." George said.

"If I am intruding I can call my mum and get her to come pick me up." I said.

"No, no sweetie. Its fine I just forgot." She said. I nodded. I followed along as we went pass the barrier and into the train station.

We got into a couple cars and drove off. We stopped at a very tall house in the country. I grabbed my bag and followed the family. Once we got in Fred and George dropped their bags and raced into god knows where.

"Fred George you better come and get your bags because I am not picking them up!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley. She clapped her hands and looked at me. "You are going to be sharing a room with my youngest." She turned to the person who I am assuming was Percy and said "Go get Ginny!" He nodded and ran up the stairs. A little bit later a young girl about 7 or 8 came down followed by Percy.

"Hi I'm Ginny. Who are you?" She held out her hand. I took it.

"My name is Sonny. I'm a friend of your brothers."

"Which ones?"

"George and Fred" She nodded.

"Here come with me I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping." I followed her up the stairs and to her room. I placed my bag on the bed opposite of the one she sat on.

"So what house did you get placed in?" she asked.

"Hufflepuff" she just nodded. I jumped when I heard a bang. Her eyes lit up. She quickly ran downstairs and I followed her.

Once I caught up she was hugging a tall boy with the same red hair and blue eyes. He caught my eye and I blushed.

"Now who's this? I don't remember mum having another girl."

"William Arthur Weasley don't ever talk about me that way." I heard her yell as she came around a corner. She had a smile on her face though.

"Ma" he said and hugged her. He let go and looked at me again.

"Now who is this?" he asked.

"This is Sonny Munroe" she said.

"Cool, my name's Bill. Which of my brothers dragged you here?" he asked me.

"The pranksters" I said.

"Ah now have they exploded anything in the school."

"Just Filch's door"

He smiled and nodded. We stood there in awkward silence until George and Fred came racing through with a very angry Percy behind them.

"I'll get you two" He yelled as he ran past. I giggled and shook my head.

"Are they always like that?" I asked.

"Yeah just wait until we open the crackers. They make their own and switch it with the ones we have. Terrible mess." He said. I nodded and we stood there in an awkward silence.

I decided to end the awkwardness and see if there was something for me to do. I wandered into the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley making multiple things at once.

I cleared my throat so as not to scare her. She turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Do you need help?" I asked softly.

"No dearie I am fine. Why don't you go see what Fred and George are up to?" I nodded and walked into what I assumed was the living room. Charlie and Mr. Weasley were in conversation while George and Fred were playing wizard's chess. Ginny and Bill were talking and Percy was reading a book. I went and sat down by George and Fred. So far Fred was winning.

"Check" George said. The queen got up and knocked the pawn over.

Fred grinned slyly.

"Queen to e3" **(I do not know anything about chess so don't say anything if I get it wrong!).** His queen moved to e3 and knocked his queen over. He had a big grin on his face. "Checkmate"

George looked like a fish out of water.

"Maybe next time mate." He shook hands with his twin. Then he looked at me. "Wanna play?" I shook my head no. I knew nothing about chess.

He shrugged his shoulders he turned to a boy about 9.

"Hey Ron you want to play chess." He asked.

"Sure" Ron shrugged his shoulders and started to play.

* * *

"Dinner" Mrs. Weasley said. We all went to sit in the dining room.

We ate in mostly silence. Until Mr. Weasley asked me a question.

"So Sonny who's your mum?" he asked.

"Uh Connie Aston" I said. Mrs. Weasley was taking a sip of her pumpkin juice and started choking on it. Mr. Weasley's jaw dropped and Bill, Charlie and Percy were just as shocked.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No dear no it's just we haven't heard that name in some time." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Huh?" I shook my head confused.

"Uh we should probably tell you what we're talking about" Mr. Weasley said.

"That would be helpful" I said.

"Well you see your mother was a good friend of ours when we went to Hogwarts. Dated fine young men. Except for one of them." Mr. Weasley said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Lucius Malfoy" He sneered.

"Who?" I asked.

"One of the foulest and meanest students there. He became a death eater. Never liked him but your mum thought he was a fellow who needed a good girl to change him. None of us ever thought he would change her." I shook my head this wasn't possible. He continued.

"It was just before the end of our seventh year. She got together with him and we didn't see her since." He finished. He looked at me again. "Who's your father?" he asked.

"Richard Munroe a muggle from America"

"Does he live with you?"

"No, he died when I was three"

"Can I see a picture? I mean of you your mum and him."

"Why what are you getting at?" I was concerned now.

"Arthur leave it alone you're probably over thinking it. It would never be her. Just because we never saw her again after that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What are you talking about?" Now I was scared.

"Nothing sweetheart" She turned to her daughter "Why don't you all go up to bed I have to talk with your father"

I followed the kids up to the rooms. We all crowded in Ginny's to talk.

"What were they talking about?" I asked them.

Ginny, Ron, George and Fred all shrugged their shoulders.

Percy, Bill and Charlie looked guilty.

"Please tell me" I pleaded with them. I was scared and worried. What were they talking about? What exactly happened to my mum? Why did he want a picture?

Charlie and Percy walked out without saying anything. Bill just shook his head.

"Bill what were they not telling me? What exactly happened to my mum?" I felt tears coming.

"All I know is that your mum was their friend and after she went out with Malfoy something bad happened and they never saw or heard from her again. They never even knew she had a daughter. I'm sorry I can't tell you more." He said.

"It's okay I understand. I'm just confused." I put my head in my hands. I felt tears coming. Suddenly I felt arms come around me. I looked up and saw George. I hugged him back and started to cry. If they were getting at what I thought they were getting at then I didn't know what to do.

**Muhahaha I will end it there. That preview is when she is in her third year. I was going to put it in this chapter but when I got writing I thought it would best suited for later. Review if you want to find out what they were getting at. Five reviews at least please. And sorry for the long wait. My mom banded me from the computer. I promise to update faster.**

**citygirl09**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' damn it!**

**No one's POV**

Mr. Weasley sat still while his wife ranted at him.

"Why would you ask that? We don't even know that's what happened. We haven't seen her in..." She paused.

"19 years" he input.

"Yes 19 years." She took the seat beside her husband and breathed a sigh of relief.

Sonny was not Lucius' daughter for that fact that she would be older than Bill if Connie had her right after Hogwarts.

However in an apartment in London, England a Connie Munroe was pacing in worry. She hadn't seen Arthur or Molly in almost 20 years. The incident had destroyed her. Until she had Sonny her life had been spiralling downwards.

In the end of her 7th year at Hogwarts Connie had went out with Lucius Malfoy. Everyone thought he was a bastard but she thought he was intriguing. She lost all her friends after that. No one knew that Lucius Malfoy had raped her. Twice.

**

* * *

**

SoPOV

When I woke up I felt something warm beside me so I curled up closer to it. I opened my eyes when I realized what it was. I screamed and he fell off the bed.

"George what in Merlin's name are you doing in here?"

"I was comforting you last night and I guess we fell asleep."

I was confused. How did he get into the girl's dorm room? I looked around and noticed I wasn't at Hogwarts. That's when realization hit me and that night's events came back.

"George do you have an owl?" I asked.

"Yeah but he's quite a dumbbell."

"That's okay. Do you think you could get him ready so I can send a letter?"

"Why?"

"Just because"

"Alright" He shrugged his shoulders and walked out. Once he closed the door I quickly got out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mum,_

_I hope your okay. I met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley last night. They said some things I didn't understand. I want you to clear them up._

_Who is my father? What exactly happened to you at the end of your 7__th__ year? Also why haven't you contacted the Weasley's in a long time because it seems that they miss you? Please answer these in all honesty._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

I wrapped the letter up and brought it downstairs with me.

George was waiting with a small tawny owl.

He took my paper and wrapped it on its leg.

"Please take this to 103 5th street London, England" I said.

It hooted then took off. I sighed all that was left to do was wait.

**

* * *

**

No one's POV

Later that day Connie got that letter. Well, after she detached the bird from the window.

She sighed after she read it. She knew she was going to have tell Sonny sometime. She sat down and started writing.

She read the letter over again and sighed. The memory of Lucius was hard to forget.

_Flashback_

"_**Connie are you really going to ask him?" Molly asked her.**_

"_**Yes he seems" she paused for the right words "intriguing"**_

"_**Intriguing? He's down right evil! I wouldn't be surprised if he already joined he-who-must-not-be-named!" Molly argued.**_

"_**He probably hasn't. Anyways maybe he just needs the right girl to get him on the right side! Plus he is pretty cute" Connie smiled and waved to her friend as she walked off in search of the boy in question. Molly sighed and walked off to Gryffindor tower.**_

"_**What do you want Aston?" Lucius sneered.**_

"_**I was wondering if you wanted to help me study. You are much better at me in Defence against the dark arts and I was hoping to get a better grade this term."**_

"_**Oh and why would this concern me?" he asked.**_

"_**Well I could help you with something"**_

"_**What would I need help with?"**_

"_**Anything" He considered this for a moment.**_

"_**Alright I'll help you but only until exams" She smiled and nodded.**___

* * *

"Now I want you to block any attack I send you" Lucius said. Connie nodded and prepared herself.

_**Suddenly he was sending multiple hexes and jinxes. Connie managed to protect herself.**_

"_**Very good Connie you have really gotten the hang of this since I started helping you"**_

"_**Well it helps that you're a good teacher" she said.**_

_**He nodded and sat down by the tree. Connie came and sat down beside him. She lied back on the soft grass and sighed.**_

"_**You know Connie you have grown since you first started at Hogwarts" He said out of the blue. She blushed and smiled.**_

"_**So have you" and it was true he used to be fairly skinny but now he had filled out and become quite fit.**_

_**He nodded again. She sat up and kissed him on the cheek.**_

_**Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"**_

"_**For helping me"**_

"_**Well let me welcome you." He gave her a kiss on the lips this time. By the time they broke apart they were both breathing heavily due to lack of air.**_

_**He pushed her back down onto the grass and they started kissing again.**_

_**His hand traced her leg and went up her skirt. That's when she pushed him off her.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Connie screeched while getting up.**_

"_**Giving you a proper welcome" Malfoy said.**_

"_**I am not one of those hussies you regularly date"**_

"_**No but you will be." He took her arm and they apparated to the shrieking shack. He grabbed her and forced himself upon her. She couldn't stop him. No one could hear her screams of pain. Once he was done he left her there.**_

_Five years later_

_**Connie was walking down Diagon Alley getting some new robes for her father's funeral. He had died a month ago from confronting a death eater. She was so wrapped up in her sorrow that she didn't realize she had taken a wrong turn into knockturn alley. Once she realized where she was she immediately turned around and started walking towards the direction she came from.**_

_**Out of nowhere a hand closed around her mouth muffling her screams. She was hit on the head and went limp in the arms the man that held her.**_

_**Once she woke up she looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings.**_

"_**Finally awake are we?" A silky voice came from behind her. The same voice that caused her dreams to turn into nightmares; the same voice that belonged to the man that had destroyed her.**_

"_**Yes I am and now I ask you to free me" Connie said struggling with the ropes.**_

"_**Now why would we do that?" Lucius asked as he came around and faced her. Behind him were two large men with death eater masks. The masks disappeared and revealed Crabbe and Goyle senior.**_

"_**Ah Crabbe, Goyle. I see you two are as ugly as ever." Connie said.**_

_**Malfoy smacked her hard enough to make her taste blood.**_

"_**You will not speak bitch" Malfoy said.**_

_**Not long after he spoke many death eaters arrived. They all took turns on her and once they were done they all left. She was curled up in a ball on the floor.**_

_1 month later_

_**Connie ran to the bathroom for the fifth time that day.**_

"_**Connie sweetie you need to go to the hospital" Her husband Daniel said.**_

_**Connie weakly nodded. Her husband took her to a muggle hospital and they announced her as pregnant.**_

"_**Pregnant?" Connie asked.**_

"_**Yes your pregnant" the doctor said "About a month along"**_

_**Her husband hugged her. Connie hugged him back. She knew whose child she was bearing and she wouldn't want him going ballistic because of it.**_

"_**I'll let you have a moment alone" The doctor said. Once he left Connie turned to her husband.**_

"_**Hunny umm you know what happened almost a month ago?"**_

"_**Yeah but what does our baby... oh so it's not mine?" He said.**_

"_**I don't know for sure but I think so"**_

"_**Do you want to still keep it?"**_

_**She hit him in the shoulder. "Of course I am keeping it! I would never kill an innocent unborn baby just because of who the father is."**_

"_**Okay well then I'll treat it as though it were my own." Connie smiled and hugged him.**_

_End of flashback_

**SoPOV**

I jumped when the owl hit my window. It had a letter in its beak and two packages in a bag on its leg. I quickly let it inside before it slipped from the window to the ground.

I took the letter and packages and gave it a treat before I sent it off.

The packages read _**do not open till Christmas.**_

I opened the letter that revealed the truth.

**Mwahahaha I am so evil if I left it off here. But since you guys are the best I won't. Enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

_Dear Sonny,_

_I knew I was going to have to tell you this sometime but I didn't think it would be so soon. Your actual father is in fact Lucius Malfoy. At the end of my 7__th__ year I did go out with him. However he was pressuring me so much on that certain subject that I broke it off with him. He wouldn't have that so he raped me. I lost everything until I met your stepfather he brought the pieces of my life back together. How you came into the picture was about 5 years later Malfoy found me again. I didn't know it was him. He stole me and trapped me with his fellow death eaters. He raped me again and so did everyone else. I didn't realize that I was pregnant with you until about a month later. Your stepfather understood that I wanted to keep you. I wasn't going to kill an innocent life out of shame and he stood with me. To answer your last question I haven't contacted them because of shame and knowing that they wouldn't have stood by me. I'm sorry you had to find out this way._

_Love, _

_Mum._

The page was tear stained with a mixture of mine and hers. I buried my head in the pillow and cried.

**Now I am going to end it here. Please don't hate me but another chapter is coming soon. Please Review.**

**citygirl09**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP or SWAC**

**These two chapters are for flightofbella and her friends that reviewed.**

**SoPOV**

I cried myself to sleep again and didn't wake up until the next morning when the sunlight hit the room.

I walked downstairs after freshening up. The room went silent when I walked in.

"Good morning dear. All you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You were right" I said to Mr. Weasley.

He shook his head. "I can't be otherwise you would be about Bill's age."

"I sent my mum a letter and she sent one back explaining what you guys were only hinting."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Did she say why she wouldn't contact us?" Mr. Weasley asked.

I showed them the letter. Mrs. Weasley started crying.

"Oh sweetie" she came and hugged me again. I started crying again.

I wiped my tears away. "I think I should go home now. I wouldn't want to bring anymore trouble or tears for you guys."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. She was smiling.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been able to find out what happened to one of our dearest friends." She said.

"Please stay?" George and Fred said together. They looked upset.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." They said. I went to go hug them. They were awesome friends.

I turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I think you should contact her. It might brighten her holiday." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

* * *

The rest of the holiday was cheerful. Christmas came and went. My mum gave me a beautiful bracelet and a book on astronomy.

Fred and George got my gag gifts. It brightened my day. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley contacted my mum and got a letter back. This one was also covered in tears but in tears of joy. Soon the holidays were over and we were returning to Hogwarts. The plan for pranking Snape was underway.

*We followed him around for a bit finding out his schedule and where he went. After a week of that we started setting up the prank.

We were going to trap him in his classroom. After about an hour his hair would turn a candy cane colour and his skin would turn green. (**This idea is from flightofbella so it belongs to them and I am just borrowing it)**

**

* * *

**

No one's POV

Snape walked into his classroom to pick up the potions for the hospital wing. The door slammed shut. He tried to open it but it stayed firmly in place.

"Alohamora" he said. It still didn't work. He tried every spell that would unlock or open doors and nothing worked. He sighed. He sat down and got out a piece of parchment to write down the ingredients he would need. About 15 minutes later the door finally opened and he walked out.

**

* * *

**

SoPOV

The doors to the great hall opened and we all turned to see a green Snape with candy cane hair. On the back of his robes read _once you go green you never go back. _In sparkly colours. Everybody was laughing. Some had tears in their eyes even. I winked at George and Fred. Snape didn't even know what was going on. The teachers were laughing to.

He ignored them and sat down and began eating. Apparently he saw his hands and jumped. He stood up and yelled.

"WHO DID THIS?" Everyone was still laughing.

"I WILL GIVE THE PERSON WHO DID THIS DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR WITH ME! AND _ALL _YOUR HOUSE POINTS WILL BE GONE!"

Everyone sobered up. He changed himself back and walked out. We continued eating. Fred, George and I never said anything.

* * *

The rest of the year went by fast and soon we were on the train back home.

Once we got off I saw my mum and Mrs. Weasley hugging and crying.

We went home and relaxed for the summer.

**Okay so yay their first year at Hogwarts is done. Their second year will be one chapter. Then it's on to their third year where more drama unfolds. Oh and if you were wondering George did not melt his cauldron in his finals. Anyway Review**

**citygirl09**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC.**

**SoPOV**

My summer had been eventful. Once I came back to Hogwarts not much went on except for the dance.

* * *

Fred and George had decided to pull a prank this year which caused the instruments and the punch to explode. Since they didn't own up Dumbledore cancelled any further Halloween dances. We were mad at them.

* * *

Chad was actually nice to me this year. He helped me in charms and in return I helped him in potions.

Snape was just as snarky as ever and Greg the boy from last year kept asking me out again.

* * *

I walked into Potions with Tawni and sat down by Chad.

"Hey Sonny" he said.

"Hey Chad" I said. I jumped when Snape practically ripped the door off.

I felt someone grab my I turned and saw Chad holding my hand. He let go and I blushed.

"You will be making a memory potion. Don't get it on you it will erase your memory from a couple hours back till when you got it on you. Instructions are on the board. You may begin" he said.

We got to work and about an hour later no one had spilt the potion on themselves.

"For homework you will have to do a foot long essay on the effects of memory potions" The class groaned.

"So would you like me to make it three feet?" He raised an eyebrow. The bell rang and everyone ran out before he could make it longer.

"Damn it I have three feet in transfiguration already" Chad complained.

"I know what you mean he does that to annoy us." I said.

"Probably gets some sick twisted pleasure" I nodded my agreement. We walked off to our separate classes. I bumped into the one we were talking about.

"Watch where you are going Miss Munroe and that will be ten points from Hufflepuff" he said.

"What? That is totally unfair. I accidently bump into you and your talking house points off?" This man was infuriating.

"Miss Munroe you do not disrespect your teachers. Detention with me tonight at 8:00" I groaned in annoyance. I stormed off in the direction of my classroom. I heard him chuckling which fuelled my anger even more.

* * *

By the time 8:00 rolled around my temper had cooled but I was still upset. I banged on the door with my fist hoping to make him startled instead he calmly said "Enter"

I opened the door and walked in.

"What do you want me to do?" He pointed to the ingredients looks like I'll be chopping. I got to work and about an hour later I was almost done. I accidently slipped and cut myself.

"Shit" I muttered.

"Language Miss Munroe" he said. I ignored him and inspected my finger. It wasn't cut very deep. I took out my wand and muttered a spell my mum taught me in case I cut myself and didn't have a band aid on me.

"Wands away" he said. I rolled my eyes and put my wand in my robe pocket. I continued to cut the ingredients. About 10 minutes later I was done and I put the ingredients in their jars.

"I'm done. Can I go?" He looked at the jars then back at me probably thinking how foldable I was so he could stuff me in the jar.

"Put them in the cupboard then you may leave" I nodded my head and got to work. Once I was done I walked out and went to my dorm to finish my homework.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and went to grab my bracelet my mom got me for Christmas last year. It wasn't there. I looked around for it.

"Accio bracelet!" Nothing flew towards me. I searched through everything I owned and it wasn't anywhere. I got dressed and ran to the dungeons. I knocked on the door.

"Enter" I walked in and started looking around.

"Miss Munroe what do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"Looking for something" I said occupied.

"What pray tell are you looking for?"

"A bracelet my mom gave to me for Christmas last year after... wait why am I telling_ you _this?"

"I do not know however it is quite amusing."

"Look have you seen a bracelet or not?" I stood up and crossed my arms.

"You mean this one?" He held it up with one finger. My eyes widened.

"Yes. Oh thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." I grabbed the bracelet and hugged him.

"Miss Munroe unhand me before I give you another detention." I let go and blushed.

"Sorry" I ran out and went into the great hall. I sat down in between Suzie and Penny and started eating.

"What happened to you?" Suzie asked.

"Nothing I was looking for this." I held out my arm to show the bracelet.

"Oh" she shrugged her shoulders and continued her conversation with Tawni about the differences between Gucci and Chanel. Ever since I started getting closer with Penny my friendship with Tawni was fading.

I talked with Penny about the qudditch game between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Next year Penny was trying out for the team. She was really athletic. George and Fred were also going to go out for the Gryffindor qudditch team. I looked at the time. The game didn't start for another hour. It was going to be bloody cold out. Christmas break had ended a couple weeks ago.

"Oh cry me a river Daniel you'll be fine against them" Penny said. Daniel was one of the team's beaters.

"Daniel if you didn't want to go against Slytherin why did you try out?" I asked him.

"I... uh... because..." He stuttered.

"Oooo is it because of a _girl?_" Penny teased.

"NO!" he yelled.

"It is! Who is it? Is she in our house? Is she in your year?" I questioned him.

"No Sonny the question is, Is she in his league?" Penny said. We both started laughing. We did our handshake. Daniel looked hurt.

"Were just kidding Daniel you know we love you" I said.

"But seriously who is it?" Penny asked.

He leaned in and murmured. "Szzeh" We both leaned in closer. "Suzie"

We both gasped.

"Seriously? Since when?" Penny asked.

"When she went as an angel this year" He said.

"Aww" we both said. Penny's eyes lit up.

"You know how to impress her? Make sure to win this game." She said.

His jaw dropped. "How?"

"You know how now go do it" she said. He sighed and walked off.

Suzie leaned over to us. "What were you awing at?"

"Nothing" we said at the same time. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her Gucci argument. When we looked at the time we got up and went to get ready for the game.

* * *

The air was freezing cold as we sat in the stands. Madam Hooch threw the ball into the air and the game began.

"Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff" our group chanted.

Suzie, Penny and I all yelled "GO DANIEL" He hit a bludger out of the way and into a chaser with the quaffle ball. Hufflepuff cheered when we scored a goal.

Slytherin was down by 150 and the only way they could win is if they caught the snitch which unfortunately they did. We were only down by a goal so it was a good game.

We ran up to Daniel after the game and gave him a big group hug.

Suzie started gushing at him.

"Daniel you did great. Did you see him when he hit that chaser it was amazing." Daniel's face was red either from Suzie's comments, the cold or mine and Penny's knowing stares.

We went into our dorm and sat by the fire to warm up. When dinner came around we went down and ate. We quickly went upstairs to finish any homework we had then went to bed.

* * *

The rest of the year went pretty similar to that. Hufflepuff ended up being second in the qudditch cup and won the house cup. This was one of the best years.

**Ha that was a pretty short second year eh? Wow I am totally Canadian. Anyways onto their third year. REVIEW!**

**citygirl09**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

When I got on the train I found George and Fred in a compartment putting their stuff away. I knocked on the door. They looked and once they saw me they opened it and gave me a hug.

"How have you guys been? I haven't seen you since the end of last year" I said.

"We've been great. Ron got his letter this summer and Ginny should be joining us next year oh and Percy's a prefect" Fred said.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said.

"How was your summer?" George asked.

"Not very exciting. Went to visit relatives and that was it" I said.

"That sucks" they said. I nodded.

The ride was pretty quiet Penny came and joined us but we didn't talk much.

Once we arrived there we all got a wagon together and headed off to the school.

We walked into the great hall and sat down at our seats. The first years walked in. They were either amazed at the enchanted ceiling or terribly frightened. The first few people went up and the group of students shortened.

"Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall called. I immediately stiffened.

George and Fred looked at me. I didn't know what to do. Penny was the only one other than the Weasley's that knew of what happened to my mother. She put her hand on my arm and I relaxed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

Everything went normally until one name.

"Potter, Harry" Penny looked at me. The whispers started. I ignored it and watched the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR" He said. I gave a thumbs up to Fred and George.

Once their brother came up and obviously went into Gryffindor the last few names were said then Dumbledore began the feast.

We ate and chatted. I kept glancing over to Draco. He looked similar to his father. My mum had shown me a picture of him.

Once dinner ended everyone went back to their common rooms and either went to bed or stayed up and talked.

*The next few weeks were uneventful. Penny tried out and got to be a chaser on the qudditch team. Fred and George were both beaters.

*I was walking to class when I bumped into something. I sighed and started picking up my books. I noticed it was the famous Harry Potter.

"Sorry 'bout that I didn't see where I was going" he said. He had green eyes and the famous lightning bolt.

"That's okay I walk into stuff a bit myself" He laughed at that.

"Well sorry again" He scurried off into the opposite direction. I walked off to my next class.

Unfortunately that was potions. I sat beside Greg this year and he was constantly asking me out again.

Snape came billowing in.

"You will be making a more powerful relax potion. Begin"

We started making our potions and Greg added the wrong ingredients again. I stood back and sighed as he hopelessly tried to fix it. It splashed on him and I cleaned up the cauldron.

"Mister Cuneo again you fail to make the correct potion. Miss Munroe what did he do wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. It was the same thing every single class. "He put the wrong ingredient in before the right ingredient." Some of the class laughed.

"Detention Miss Munroe. See me after class." He said.

I sighed. I got back to making another potion and successfully finished it 5 minutes before the end of class.

The bell rang and I walked up to Snape's desk.

"What time?" I asked.

"7:00 now don't be late." He said.

I stormed out and threw over my shoulder "It was one time!" I heard him chuckling.

*I was at the dungeons door at 7:00 exactly. I knocked on the door.

"Enter" He said.

"See I was on time" I said. He smirked. "What do you want me to do?" He pointed to the pile of cauldrons. I was cleaning cauldrons. Again.

I sighed and got to work.

2 hours later the cauldrons were cleaner and my arms were hurting.

"I'm done can I go?" I asked while stretching.

He cleared his throat. "Yes you may."

I sighed and exited his classroom and went to bed.

* * *

I sat down at the Halloween dinner and began to eat. About halfway through Professor Quirrell came running in.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He yelled. The room went quiet and we looked at him. "I thought you ought to know." With that he fainted and everyone was screaming and yelling. I was so scared that I couldn't even speak.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. The hall quieted. "Prefects please escort your houses back to your common rooms. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Everyone started to file out and the teachers walked right on through.

* * *

We sat in the common room waiting for any announcements. Tawni was holding onto a boy whose name I forgot and Suzie was hanging onto Daniel who was smiling as he comforted her. Penny and I were huddled together with a few other Hufflepuffs.

About half an hour later Professor Sprout came in.

"All is well students you have nothing to worry about please continue on as you normally would." She said and then left us. A big sigh went through the common room as we all let go of the breathes we were holding. Mostly everyone went to bed including me. I was so tired that my head barely hit the pillow and I was asleep.

* * *

A few weeks later and exams had come. I passed all of them with exceptional marks including Charms. Penny invited me to come over for the holidays but I declined. I wanted to spend some time with my mum.

After that the holidays went by very quickly. I got a letter from George and Fred. Some money from relatives and quite a few gifts from my mum. She got me a necklace that had a diamond butterfly on it, a few books on Astronomy and a lovely deep green sweater dress. When I put it on it didn't wash me out like I thought it would. It was tight and hugged me. It showed nonexistent curves and made me look sort of tanned.

* * *

I wore it on the train back. Penny came into my compartment and immediately started gushing on how good it looked. I shrugged off her compliments and she didn't mind. We started talking about our holidays and before we knew it we were at school.

* * *

We went into the common room and as soon we entered Suzie and Tawni were gushing over my sweater. It took awhile before they stopped talking and went back to their boyfriends. Penny and I went upstairs after the long trip and fell asleep.

* * *

It was mid – February and the castle was as cold as ever. I was walking to my Charms class when I bumped into something again. I was surprised to see it wasn't Harry but Draco Malfoy. I grabbed my charms book and walked off. I froze at the words he said.

"I have seen you from somewhere." He said. I thought he was talking about my mum or something. I scoffed he probably doesn't even know.

"Of course you have we live in the same castle" with that I walked off to my next class.

**That's it for now I will update soon. The next chapter is the little preview from chapters before. So you want to know what happens next review.**

**citygirl09**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I was walking down the hallway to the common room.

My last class had just ended and I had a tonne of homework.

I hadn't notice that the hallway had been deserted within the few seconds I was there.

I felt like I was being watched. I ignored it because I thought it was a ghost.

Out of nowhere I was pulled into a dark corner. I struggled against the person who captured me. I looked up and saw my capturer

"Greg, what are you doing? Let go!" I struggled against him even more but in the three years I'd known him he had gotten strong.

"No"

"Come on quit messing around. I'll help you with your homework if that's what you want"

"Sonny that's not what I want"

"Well what do you want?"

"You"

"Greg I don't like you like that"

"Why not?"

"I just don't okay now let go your hurting me"

"No. Now you know how you hurt me"

"I didn't want to hurt you"

"Well you did now you will be mine"

"Greg I will never be yours"

He gripped my arm so hard I thought it would break. He smirked evilly.

"Oh you will be Sonny you will be." With that he smashed my lips to his.

I struggled against him and tried to get my wand. He grabbed my wand and threw it somewhere. I pushed him off.

"HELP!" I yelled before he suffocated me with his lips again. Moments later Greg was ripped off me. I looked to see my saviour.

It was Snape. He was holding his wand to Greg's head.

Greg looked terrified. I stood there stunned.

"You will never ever do that again." He sneered. Greg nodded his head.

At that moment McGonagall decided to walk down the exact same hallway we were in, chasing a laughing Peeves.

"Peeves you will be banished from Hogwarts if you ever do that again"

He kept snickering and disappeared into the wall.

She finally saw the scene in front of her and changed her course.

"Professor Snape! Unhand that boy! What do you think you are doing?" She screeched.

"Mr. Cuneo was trying to harm Miss Munroe."

"How so?" she asked.

"I believe the correct term is attempted rape" he said still grasping Greg. She gasped and looked at them.

"I am taking you to the headmaster. Severus take Miss Munroe to infirmary. We want to make sure she hasn't been badly harmed" With that she grabbed Greg and took him in the direction of the headmaster's office.

"Are you alright?" I turned to see the dungeon bat with _actual_ _concern_ in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine" He nodded and we went to the infirmary. He signed the forms while I was examined by Madam Pomfrey.

"No real injuries but I will put this on your minor cuts" She put some salve on the cuts and let me go.

* * *

Penny and Daniel swarmed me at dinner. They shot out questions left and right. Finally I was saved by Professor Snape when he told me I had a detention.

Once we made it to the dungeons professor Snape sat down at his desk and started grading papers.

I shuffled nervously. "Uh sir why do I have a detention?"

"Minerva asked me to see if you were alright. Are you?"

"Yeah. Uh thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." He muttered something that I could hear. It sound like I didn't want it to happen again.

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Really? You look upset"

"I am fine miss Munroe please leave"

"Why? Why did you say you didn't want it to happen again?"

He looked up at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked. I stepped forward towards his desk.

"Did you know a Connie?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Yes"

"Was her last name Aston?"

He nodded.

"Do you know what happened to her?" He nodded again.

"Do you know she's my mum?" He nodded once more.

"Miss Munroe could you please leave and stop questioning me" He said.

"No. i want to know one more thing. Do you know my father?"

"No. I do however think it is whoever last name is is Munroe."

"No it's not. It hought it was but," I said. " Look I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll just go" I grabbed my stuff and went to walk out.

"Miss Munroe. Whatever is troubling you spit it out"

"Why should I?"

"You brought it up and obviously want to talk about it"

"Fine." I sat back down "Do you know a Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Well turns out I'm his one and only daughter. I think" He had an emotionless mask.

"Yeah and turns out my mother liked him and stuff happened and here I am. 13 years old and no father"

He didn't say anything and I left.

"It was a mistake for him to take her like that." He said.

I turned around. I felt tears in my eyes.

"It was. But there is no turning back now. If only someone was there to stop it"

"You wouldn't be here" He said. His mask was starting to crumble.

"I don't care. My mum's life wouldn't have been destroyed."

"Sometimes measures need to be taken to get stuff to where it is today"

"But at the cost of so many?"

"Yes"

"Of course you would say it"

"Excuse me"

"You would say that because your so cold and heartless that it wouldn't matter who died"

He stood up and towered over me. "Never say what my attentions are unless you know the truth"

"So what's the truth. Why do you hide behind snide comments and an emotionless mask"

"Precautions are nesscary"

"So what were you there when my mum was harmed? Is that why you didn't want it to happen again?"

"Like I said certain things are necessary to get us here today"

My eyes widened. "You were there?" I felt my blood boil. "Oh and why didn't you stop it? My mother was broken for years because of what he did. She lost all her close friends. She was dying until my stepfather came into her life. Malfoy destroyed her again not five years later. But still you did nothing to stop it. All of my mother's heartache could have been stopped. Why didn't you do it?"

"Miss Munroe my intentions are confidential and I ask you to leave. Now!" He pointed to the door.

"Fine" I stormed out of there.

I walked down a deserted hallway. I wiped the tears that now ran freely down my face. I sat down in a dark corner and cried.

* * *

Penny found me some time later. She held me while I cried again. She didn't say anything she just let me cry.

Once I recovered I hugged her and thanked her.

"Why were you hiding here and crying?" She asked me.

"You know what I told you just after Christmas break 1st year?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I told him." I looked down guiltily at my hands.

"Told who?"

"Snape. I told him everything. And you know what? He saw what happened to my mother! He didn't do anything!"

"But if he did something I wouldn't have my best friend" she said. I smiled and we hugged.

"Come on let's get out of here before Peeves drops water balloons at us." I nodded and we walked off back to our common room. I didn't talk to anyone and I went upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

The next few weeks went by and Snape ignored me and Greg was not seen or heard from again.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone ran out before Snape could give us homework. I was one of them. I got about halfway down the hall when Professor McGonagall came up to me.

"Miss Munroe the headmaster would like to speak with you" My eyes widened in worry. I nodded and followed her. We got to a statue of an eagle.

"Rolling cat tails" she said. The statue moved and a staircase started to appear. We climbed up and McGonagall opened the door at the top. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind a desk eating candy.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.

"Yes, yes sit down." I sat in the chair across from him. "I have heard that you had a spat with Professor Snape?"

"Yes sir" I looked down at my hands.

"Now what caused it?" I looked up at him.

"Well you see sir, Greg Cuneo tried something on me earlier that day and Professor Snape saved me. At dinner he brought me to his office to see how I was. He said something that lead to an incident that happened to my mother and well I started yelling because of it."

"What was the incident?"

"Um I don't feel really comfortable talking about it."

"You can tell me anything my dear I will not say a word." I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Uh well it started at the end of my mother's 7th year. She dated Lucius Malfoy and he uh he raped her sir." He nodded but did not say anything. "And after that she was very broken until my stepfather came to England and helped her pick up the pieces. Then five years later he found her again. He kidnapped her and well he was a death eater sir and they all raped her. I didn't find out about this until my first year here. Lucius Malfoy is my father." He seemed unfazed by this.

"I see now why were you yelling at Professor Snape?"

"Well he said he didn't want that to happen again and that lead me to believe that he knew something. I asked him about my mother and he saw it happen to her." I felt the tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"And you accused him of hurting her?" he asked.

"No sir. I accused him of not doing anything." He nodded.

"Well if he did something then you wouldn't be here."

"I would trade my life for my mother and her life any day." I said.

He nodded. "You may go now. I just wanted to ask and see what the problem was" I nodded and exited.

McGonagall was waiting out there.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes" We walked down the stairs together. She walked towards her class. I walked towards the common room. I had astronomy tonight which was my favourite subject. I decided to skip dinner to finish my homework. I regretted that dearly.

* * *

Fred and George had found out how to enter the kitchen. They told me immediately after they found out.

I walked to the portrait with the fruit and tickled the pear. The passage opened and I walked through.

As soon as I got into the kitchen I was swarmed by house elves.

"Would missy like something to eat?" A (I think) female house elf asked.

"Yes could I have I just have a sandwich?" I asked not wanting them to go through too much trouble.

"Yes missy I will be's right back" she said then scurried off. She came back seconds later with a tray filled with fruit and little sandwiches.

"Thank you" I took the tray from her and sat down at the table and chairs. I began eating when the door opened. I looked to see Professor Snape. I jumped and tried to hide with no success. So instead I sat there eating trying to look as though I didn't even know it was him.

"Miss Munroe what are you doing here?"

"Uh well you see sir, I skipped dinner and regretted that so I came here to get something to eat" I said.

"I see. Now how did you get in here?"

"Same way as everyone else. You tickle the pear" Who knew Snape of all people was this oblivious.

"I know but who told you?"

"Sir I cannot tell you who. That would go against my principles"

"I will give a month's detention with Filch if you don't"

I winced but I stood my ground. "Sorry can't say"

"I will also take house points"

"Still not saying"

"With your loyalties you should have been in Gryffindor"

"Yeah but my heart and kindness outweigh it at least that's what the hat says"

"I see" He then grabbed the tray from the house elf that stood there and walked out.

I looked at the time and quickly ate the last sandwich and ran out of there.

I made it to Astronomy just in time. I sat down beside Penny and we began the lesson.

"Please follow the graphs you have made and use them when you use the telescopes" Professor Sinistra said. I grabbed my graphs and went to my telescope.

I was able to graph some more stuff and did a few diagrams. I was the top in my class for Astronomy and I was hoping to get an apprenticeship after my 7th year.

* * *

The class ended at a quarter to one. We handed in our homework and went back to the common room. I was talking to Penny about what happened when I went to the kitchens.

She was surprised but I didn't hear her response because I fell asleep.

**So how was that chap? You like it? If you do review!**

**citygirl09**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I knocked on the door and held my breath.

"Enter" he said. Good he didn't realize it was me. Yet.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Miss Munroe are you here to yell at me again?" he asked.

"Uh no sir, I was actually coming to apologize" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really?"

"Yes. I am sorry for blowing up like that on you. I had no right to. I am sorry" I said looking down at my hands.

"Apology accepted. You may go" I nodded and walked out.

I was walking down the hall when I bumped into Chad. We had gotten along great last year but for some reason (probably to do with hormones) he started acting like a jerk again.

"Watch where you're going Munroe"

"I would but it's just so fun bumping into random idiots" Sarcasm dripping from my every word.

It took him a few seconds to take in and comprehend my words.

"Wait did you just call me an idiot?"

"Congratulations Cooper you can listen now maybe try that with your other subjects and you could actually pass this year"

"Did you just call me an idiot and dumb?"

"They are the same thing!"

"You'll regret saying that Munroe"

"Oh really well you'll regret being born." I took out my wand and faced him. He barely had his wand out when I yelled "Expelliarmus!"

His wand went flying out of his hand. He ran to the direction it flew and ran back to face me.

"Aguamenti!" I was hit with a blast of water.

"Stupefy" He fell to the ground unconscious. I ran over to him to see if he was okay.

* * *

It took about an hour before he was fully conscience.

He looked up at me once he was and said "Damn Munroe you're pretty strong for a girl"

I smiled at him.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you with that I was trying to get you to stop squirting me with water!"

"I'm fine and I'm sorry for starting that."

"Its okay" I hugged him and he hugged me back. That's how Professor Snape found us.

"What are you two doing on the floor?" I immediately started blushing.

"Nothing we were just hugging" I said.

"Well 10 points from Hufflepuff for dripping down the hall." My mouth dropped open. ASS WHOLE!

"What?"

"Would you like to make it 50?"

I huffed in annoyance and stormed off leaving Chad with the dungeon bat.

* * *

The rest of the year was uneventful. Except for the end of it. Professor Quirrell mysteriously disappeared. Gryffindor won the house cup thanks to Harry, Ron, Hermione and a boy named Neville.

Chad and I got along better than before and we planned to visit each other this summer.

**So yeah I know crappy way to end a chapter but I didn't know what else to say. So anyways REVIEW!  
citygirl09**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**Ha this is their fourth year at Hogwarts.**

**SoPOV**

My mum and I rushed to get to the platform in time.

We made it about 5 minutes before it had to leave. I hugged my mum and got on.

I walked through the train until I found George, Fred and Ginny in one.

I knocked on the door and smiled. They saw me and opened the door to let me in.

"Hey Sonny" Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny are you excited about this coming to Hogwarts?"

"Little bit just as long as I don't get blown up" she gave a pointed look to George and Fred.

"What did they do now?"

"Well let's just say I have to get a new mirror and a new dresser."

I sighed. "What did you guys do that for?"

"We were testing out something." George said.

"Yeah, Oh and guess what we did" Fred asked.

"What?"

"We rescued Harry Potter" George said.

"From what evil teddy bears?" I asked.

"No miss smarty pants from being locked up in his room" Fred said.

"Yeah and we used our flying car" George said.

"Well aren't you two the big adventurers?" I said.

"Yeah and our mum freaked out when she learned about it." Ginny said.

I shook my head.

The rest of train ride we talked about our summers.

Once we got off we went our separate ways. Ginny to the boats and us to the carriages.

* * *

We sat down at the dinner and waited for the first years. Once they came in and were sorted, Professor Dumbledore introduced our new DADA teacher.

"Students this is your new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lockhart" All the girls sighed including me. I mean who wouldn't? He had gorgeous hair, an amazing smile and chiselled features and he did all of those amazing adventures! He was my dream man.

"Thank you professor Dumbledore for that wonderful introduction. I am glad to be here at this magnificent school!"

"Yes thank you Professor Lockhart now I have three words left to say Mandray, copus and flyer thank you."

The feast magically appeared and we dug in. At the end we went back to our dorms and fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days went quickly and soon it was the weekend and we had homework.

"Sonny what's Lockhart's first accomplishment?" Penny asked me.

"Being seeker on the Ravenclaw qudditch team!" I answered proudly.

"Geez you're more obsessed with Lockhart than Lockhart himself" Daniel said as he walked over to us.

"No I just actually read the assignments" I said.

"Well that's not even in the books" Daniel countered.

"Yeah it is. His autobiography page 1 sentence 2" I pointed at the page I was opened to. He looked away and went to his work.

Penny and I laughed at him. Suzie came in and sat on Daniel's lap.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your boyfriend was once again outsmarted by our friend Sonny" Penny said.

"I see" She turned to Daniel "When are you going to learn never to try and outsmart her?" Penny and I started laughing again.

Daniel shook his head and we started back to work again.

* * *

Penny and I were walking along the halls when we heard a commotion.

"You killed her" It was Filch.

We looked to see Filch pointing a finger at Harry Potter. There was a large amount of water on the floor and Mrs. Norris hanging off a candle holder on the wall.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened" I turned to Penny.

"What?" I asked her.

"The chamber of secrets"

"What's that?"

"Come with me" She pulled me away from the commotion and into the library. She grabbed a book of a shelf; I looked at the cover _Hogwart's a History_.

"Why did you get that?"

"You'll see" She started flipping through until she landed on a certain page. "Read this"

I read it then looked at her.

"You mean someone could die?"

"Unless someone stops whoever opened it then maybe" We sat there in silence scared of what might happen.

"You will start this potion today and I expect it to be done by the end of the week. Begin"

We went to work and got our ingredients.

I was trying to grab some apple cream from the top but was way too short. Someone reached up behind me and grabbed the ingredient.

I turned to tell that person off but came face to face with a muscular chest. I looked up to see blue eyes that haunted me in my dreams.

He handed me the ingredient and walked out. I looked at him with my jaw open. We hadn't talked since the incident this past summer.

"Miss Munroe if you are going to stand there with your mouth open and not start your potion I will have to fail you for this assignment" I blinked a couple times and saw Snape standing at the door.

"Sorry sir" I shuffled past him and started my potion.

The class went by quickly and we all shuffled out of the room.

I bumped into Chad on my way out.

"Sorry" I mumbled to him and kept walking.

"Hey Sonny wait up" Chad called after me. I kept on walking trying to ignore him.

"Sonny" He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to talk"

"There is nothing to discuss. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do" I walked, well ran to my common room.

I jumped in the portrait hole and flopped on the couch.

"So what's up buttercup?" Penny asked.

"Nothing just Chad"

"Is he bugging you about the incident this summer?"

"No and it was an accident that he found out"

"So it was also an accident that he told Draco?"

"Maybe?"

"You're defending that ASS WHOLE" A few first years that were working by us cringed.

"Keep your voice down its bad enough that Draco knows but for the whole of Hufflepuff to know my origins?"

"Sorry didn't mean to" Penny sat down and stared at the fire.

"It's okay but just keep this to yourself" I plopped down beside her.

"Okay now let's get to work on potions Snape's really beating us down"

"Okay"

**I shall end it there. Only reason I updated was because i am super duper excited because I got a solo in our band concert and eeeee! Anyways 5 reviews please then I will update!**

**citygirl09**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

"Sonny please I can explain!" Chad said chasing after me in the halls.

"Oh yeah well try and explain after this _Avis Oppugno" _I pointed my wand at him and a flock of birds dived at him and attacked.

"Miss Munroe detention 7:00 with me" Snape said as he passed by not even glancing at Chad.

I groaned and turned back to Chad.

"Sonny get them off of me" He said.

I waved my wand and they were gone.

"Thank you now can we please talk?" He walked up to me.

"Why? If I tell you anything personal you'll end up telling all of Hogwarts and I'll be a laughing stock!" I shrieked at him.

"It was an accident!"

"Sure it was an accident you telling Draco that I am his half sister and that his father RAPED my mother" this part I whispered so only he could here.

"He got it out of me!"

"Oh and I suppose he wanted information about me so that he could later use it to blackmail me? You promised you would not tell and then what do you go do? You tell the one person that should never know!" I was crying now and I turned away from him.

"Sonny oh gods please don't cry. I promise I will never hurt you again ever"

"Swear?"

"I swear" he said holding up fingers like a scout.

"Thank you" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I am so sorry Sonny" he said into my hair.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go? A crowds forming" I was looking over his shoulder and seeing a crowd of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins alike mouths gaping open at the sight they were seeing.

"Oh" We let go and Penny stepped out of the crowd.

"Okay people there's nothing to see here" She said. The Hufflepuffs left and so did most of the Slytherins except for Malfoy's group.

"Oh and why should we listen to you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Because unless you want a wand shoved so far up your ass that it comes out your mouth I suggest you leave Malfoy" Penny said getting right up in his face. His eyes widened but he stood his ground. His meatheads took off.

"O-oh yeah well my dad can fire yours he has the power you know"

"Well tough nuts because my dad's a muggle and your prissy ass father can't do shit"

"Well he can fire yours" He said pointing at me.

I looked at him and started laughing. Penny got the joke and joined me. Chad was chuckling to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" He said.

"Your father can only fire mine if he fire's himself" I said.

"What?" He said.

"You're kidding me right? Didn't you force Chad to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He really didn't get it.

I completely ignored Draco and turned to Chad.

"He made you tell _him _didn't he?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure. All I remember is long blond hair" Chad said.

"My dad is the only one with long blond hair in our family" Draco said. I froze.

"Sonny are you okay?" Penny was asking.

I heard but it sounded as though it was coming from a tunnel then everything went black.

**Mwahahaha I will end it here. If you want to find out what happens then hit review scream yell kick hit enter 5 times and then I will post a new chappy. (That means I need 5 reviews for the next chapter!)**

**citygirl09**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I turned to see Chad sitting beside me his head dropping.

"Psst" I whispered to Chad. Nothing happened.

"Chad" I said a bit louder. Still nothing.

"CHAD" I yelled. He snorted then fell off his chair.

"What?" he asked annoyed. He looked up and saw me. "Sonny you`re awake finally" He said then hugged me tightly.

"What happened?" I asked. He sat down and told me the story. Turns out I had been in here for a few days. Once he finished a bustling Madam Pomfrey ran past. She nodded in Chad`s direction. She stopped and saw that I was awake and came up to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Headache" I simply said.

"I`ll go grab some headache relief potion." She walked off and soon returned with a vial that had a purple colouring.

I drank it and it tasted sweet and salty.

Instantly my headache was gone. Madam Pomfrey looked me over and released me with a few vials of headache relief potion.

Penny came running up to me the second she saw me.

"Sonny" she said and caught me in a hug. "Omg how are you feeling? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"I`m fine nothing to worry about" I said.

"Okay, you know something weird happened while you were out cold." Penny said.

"What?" I asked.

"Professor Snape came into drop more of the potions and he saw you and asked what happened. He seemed actually concerned but it went away as quickly as it came"

I looked at her confused. Why would Snape actually _care_ if a student was out cold? He would say yay one less snot nosed brat to take care of then cackle evilly if he did that.

"I don`t know why he would do that?" I said and shrugged my shoulders. We walked back to the Hufflepuff common room leaving Chad at the portrait.

* * *

The next day I got all of my work I missed and worked on it day and night.

* * *

I sat down beside Penny in potions and we started our potion. About half way through Chad`s potion exploded and a fine dust settled over everyone beside him. Snape moved them out of the room and came back in. The bell rang signalling the end of class.

"Miss Munroe please stay behind" He said. I sighed and waited for everyone to leave.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"I believe you still have a detention to serve with me" He said coolly.

"That`s unfair I was unconscious for a few days so I shouldn`t have to serve my detention. Any other teacher would be concerned and say oh no detention just don`t do it again but _no_ you're not any other teacher. It`s like you get off on our pain."

"You would not know pain if it hit you" Snape stood up and stared menacingly at me.

"Well pain and misery are close companions." I said walking closer to him standing my ground.

His eyes were set in a death glare so cold it would freeze Cairo.

"Detention with me at 7 for the rest of the week" He said and sat back down as though nothing had happened. I sighed and grabbed back and walked away. I was halfway at the door before he called my name.

"Miss Munroe" he said.

I glared at him and clipped my words. "Yes Professor?"

"50 points from Hufflepuff" He said then smirked. I groaned out loud in frustration.

* * *

"What happened Sonny?" Penny asked once I had settled in History of Magic.

"Nothing he just gave me a week's detention and took points off the usual."

"What were the detentions for?"

"For missing my other detention the day I passed out."

"WHAT" Penny screeched. Everyone stopped and looked at us; Professor Binns kept talking as though nothing had happened.

"What?" Penny asked in a more quiet voice.

"Yeah" I said.

Penny shook her head and was silent the rest of the class. I knew she was burning with anger like a volcano ready to blow.

Once we entered the common room Penny blew and Mt. Saint Helen would be jealous. Unfortunately a couple first years got a bit of the blow and ran off to their dorms trembling.

"WHAT AN ASS HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO YOU? YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS! HE PRACTIACALLY GETS OFF ON TORTOURING US!"

"Penny calm down before you have an aneurism." I made her sit down and breath. Once she was calm in much quieter voice she said "You know he _needs _to get laid and maybe we would all be much happier"

"EW gross image don`t need it thanks" I said shuddering at the thought of Snape and ewww.

"Who needs to get laid?" Daniel asked.

"Snape" Penny said.

"Well it will have to wait until this whole Chamber of secrets blows over" Daniel said.

"You mean another kid was hit?" I asked.

"Yeah Justin from Hufflepuff" Daniel said.

"You mean Tawni`s ex?" I asked.

"No the second year Justin. Heard it was right after the duelling class. Oh guess what? Lockhart got his ass kicked by Snape there" Daniel high fived Penny.

"Stop making fun of _Professor _Lockhart" I said with a pout. They both sighed no one could say no to the Sonny pout.

"Fine just put the pout away" Daniel said. I smiled.

* * *

Once 7 rolled around I was walking to Snape`s Detention from HELL.

"Enter" He said before I even knocked.

"What do I do?" I asked and crossed my arms.

He briefly glanced up and looked at the pile of dirty cauldrons in the corner. I sighed and got to work.

It was about nine before I was done.

"I`m done" I said. He looked up and then went back to work. I took this as a sign to leave.

I was about to exit when Snape cleared his throat.

"Did I excuse you?" He asked.

"No"

"Then why pray tell are you leaving my classrooms?"

"Uh I`m done and I didn`t think you needed me to do anything else"

"You still have no right to leave"

"Can I leave now?"

He waved a hand and I took off. I bumped into Ginny on my way out.

"Hey Gin" I said. She completely ignored me. "Ginny?"

She still ignored me so I decided to follow her.

I followed her all the way to Moaning Myrtle`s bathroom. I stopped outside and listened through the door and heard a splash and running. I quickly got out of the way as she ran out.

I wondered what had her distraught so I decided I would ask her tomorrow.

As I was walking back to my common room I ran into Filch. He grabbed me by the collar back to Snape`s office. I sighed it was going to be a long night.

**Okay so I don`t know if Ginny threw the diary out late at night but I assumed she did so tough. Anyways review to find out what happens.**

**5 reviews**

**citygirl09**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC or batman.**

**SoPOV**

As Filch dragged me to Snape I thought why to him and not McGonagall she was strict but she was also a whole heck of a lot nicer.

"I found this one wandering the halls Professor" Filch said in his gravelly voice.

Snape looked up. "You again Miss Munroe. Did you miss me? Because we had a detention tomorrow or could you not wait" He sneered.

Filch closed the door behind him.

I looked at Snape. "Oh yes I just love visiting the bat cave. All you need is a bat mobile and a small boy in tights" He growled but his eyes said he was confused.

"It`s a muggle TV show professor" I said.

"I know that" he growled again. "I need to escort you back to your dorm it`s too late to go by yourself"

"Whatever" I said. He rolled his eyes.

The walk to the dorm was quiet.

"You know my friends think you need to get laid" I gasped and covered my mouth. I blushed so bright my faced matched a Weasley`s hair. He chuckled. SNAPE actually CHUCKLED!

"My sexual life is none of your friend`s concern" He said. I blushed even brighter. Once we finally made it to the portrait we stopped.

"I`m sorry for that earlier comment and thank you for walking me to the dorm"

"The comment was never mentioned and I was required to walk you to your dorm. Good night Miss Munroe"

"Good night Professor" he walked away and I felt odd. I shrugged it off as being tired and went inside to my dorm and fell asleep.

* * *

Penny woke me up early the next day and demanded as to why I got in so late. I explained to her up to the getting laid part. She was laughing hard.

We ran down and told Daniel and he laughed too.

"You know we should make a bet" He said.

"About what?" I asked curious.

"If Sonny can _seduce_ Snape!" Daniel said.

"You`re loony you know that" Penny said laughing.

I was shuddering EW Snape and me EW!

"No I`m serious I bet that Sonny can`t seduce him in the next 5 years" Daniel said.

"I`m in on that" Penny said.

"I bet 100 Galleons" Daniel said.

"I`ll bet 100 Galleons too." Penny said.

"You`re on" I said shaking their hands.

**Ooooo Sonny on a bet will she win? Reviews to see how she starts the seduction of Severus Snape**

**5 please**

**citygirl09**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own HP or SWAC**

**End of year. K I am adding another chp because the last one was really short so u guys r lucky I am being nice! Anyways enjoy.**

**Also this chap has a bit of smut. Not like eww their doing it smut but making out smut! You were warned!**

**SoPOV**

"From what I heard Harry defeated the snake by using Godric Gryffindors` sword" Penny said.

I was cuddling with my new boyfriend Chad. He had asked me to be his girlfriend about a month after the bet.

"Stupid Gryffindor" Chad muttered.

"Remember that stupid Gryffindor saved all of our asses" I told him.

"Whatever" he muttered and gave me a kiss.

"Ewww get a room" Penny and Tawni said throwing popcorn at us.

Suzie and Daniel were doing the same thing.

"Hey what about them" Chad asked.

"We like them" Tawni said. Penny, Suzie and Daniel had been accepting of my relationship with Chad. I was still working on Tawni.

"Chad can I talk with you?" I asked him.

"Sure" We walked off into a deserted hallway.

I needed to talk to him about the bet.

"Uh I was wondering... what you were doing this summer" Coward I told myself.

"You couldn`t have asked that in front of them?"

"I could have but I couldn`t have done this without getting popcorn in my hair." I said and kissed him.

"You`re right" he murmured against my lips. He kissed me again and licked my lip asking entrance. I let him. As our kiss got hotter he shoved me against the wall and I groaned.

He slipped his hand up my shirt and...

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

We both looked to see Professor Snape standing there. I quickly fixed my shirt and skirt, blushing like a complete idiot. Chad put his arm around me possessively and acted testosteroney.

"Miss Munroe and Mr. Cooper detention; Mr. Cooper with Filch and Miss Munroe with me. 7 o` clock for the both of you" He then turned and stocked off.

"I`m sorry I shouldn`t have Chad I didn`t mean" Chad kissed me again except more gently and soft.

I smiled once he pulled away.

"It`s okay" he said. "We didn`t know we were going to get caught but maybe this summer if we put up some silencing charms" I hit over the head.

"Chad we are not allowed to use magic outside of school" I said.

"We are if it`s a wizard`s house and no muggles are present" He said grinning.

"Well Mr. Cooper I believe you have got yourself a date" I said and sashayed off. I knew his eyes were on my ass and shook it a little extra just for him.

* * *

Once I got back to my dorm Penny immediately started in on what happened and why my clothes and hair were messed up. I told her of our summer plans and before I knew it I had to fix myself so I could go to detention.

"You still doing the bet?" Penny asked.

"Maybe, Chad and I won`t last forever so probably after we break up"

"Okay if not you owe me 100 Galleons" she called as I rushed out.

* * *

I knocked on the door to the dungeons.

"Enter" came Snape`s voice.

I walked in and stood in front of his desk.

"So what`ll it be today Snapey*" I said.

"My name is Snape and you will be doing the ingredients" He said.

I walked over to the table and got started. I had to squeeze the guts out of a slug and I asked how you squeezed it. I realized what I was doing I blushed.

I was halfway done the slugs when I felt breathing on my neck.

I swallowed. "Yes Professor" He seemed startled to know I knew he was there but composed himself as just as quickly.

"Just making sure you`re doing it right" He cleared his throat and walked back to his desk.

Once I was done the slugs I moved onto the mandrake root.

* * *

About half an hour later I was bottling all the ingredients and putting them away.

I went to put the mandrake root away but the shelf was too high for me to reach. I felt someone behind and I turned around to find myself face to face with a muscular chest again except I was pretty sure it wasn`t my boyfriends.

"Miss Munroe I will handle the last bit of ingredients you may go" Snape said. I shrugged my shoulders and left.

* * *

When I got back to the dorm Penny asked if I tried any bit of seduction on Snape.

"No but I had to give a slug a hand job" I said.

"Maybe that got Snape" she giggled.

"EW if that was a turn on then he hasn`t gotten laid in a while"

We went into a fit of laughter.

"You know were leaving tomorrow" Suzie said from behind her curtains.

"And..." Penny said.

"And you guys haven`t packed a thing" She said pointing to our open and empty trunks.

"Whatever" I said. I took my wand out and said "Pack" and my trunk was packed and ready to go. Penny copied me and then we got to bed. A girl needs her beauty sleep.

The next morning we all went down to breakfast. Dumbledore said his goodbyes and wished us a happy summer. We all got in the carriages and went to Hogsmeade to board the train.

* * *

The ride was boring and when I got off I was swept up in a hug from mum.

"Oh Sonny I`ve missed you. You don`t know how empty the house is without you" She said.

"I`ve missed you too mum but I was wondering if I could have a friend over this summer?"

"Sure which one? Penny, Tawni, Fred and George?"

"No mum he`s actually" Just then Chad came running up to me.

"Hi Mrs. Munroe" He said casually.

"Uh Hi, Who are you?" She asked. I hadn`t told her yet that Chad and I were dating.

"Mum this is my boyfriend Chad. I was wondering if he could come over this summer"

"Oh" She said "Uh of course but no horseplay" I blushed brightly remembering what happened the night before.

My mum raised an eyebrow at me.

Chad had to go back to his parents place for most of the summer but he promised to visit towards the end of August.

**So I am sorry you missed most of their fourth year but there was nothing really much to write about. Anyways 5 reviews and then I will update again.**

**Snapey pronounced Snape – E***

**citygirl09**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**This is the summer.**

**No one`s POV**

Sonny knocked on the door of her boyfriend's house hoping he would be surprised to see her.

His mum had answered the door and told her to go right on up he was in his room.

Sonny smiled at the woman and walked up the large staircase and walked to a mahogany door that was slightly opened. She heard strange noises and was worried he was hurt.

She opened the door and rushed in to find her now ex- best friend Tawni riding her now ex- boyfriend Chad.

"Chad" she yelled. "How could you? I wanted to surprise you with a visit and turns out my _ex – best friend_ was shagging my boyfriend behind my back"

"Sonny I can explain" Chad said.

"Well save it and never talk to me again" She looked at Tawni who was wrapping a sheet around herself.

"I`m surprised the hat didn`t put you in Slytherin too" she said. Then left with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Cooper tried to ask what was wrong but Sonny ran out the door and into someone.

**

* * *

**

SoPOV

I looked up to see none other than Lucius Malfoy. His eyes were the same colour as mine a steely gray.

"Move" He said in a cold voice.

"Yes _father_" I said and started walking away.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me" I started walking away again when he shot a spell at me. I froze and collapsed to the ground.

"Why did you call me father?"

"You surprised? Well you shouldn`t be I`m sure there are thousands of babies without a father thanks to you raping every woman in sight"

"Who is your mother?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because bad things can happen" I snorted like he would do anything to me in front of Chad`s house.

I felt a sudden pull and I found myself in a dark dank dungeon.

"I can use the Cruciatus curse on you"

"You wouldn`t dare"

"Crucio"

I felt an excruciating pain take over me. Once he lifted it he asked me again. I said nothing. He said it again and I screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"Who is your mother?" He asked.

"Connie Aston" I panted out.

"Good" I felt the familiar pull of apparating. We were back in front of Chad`s house. He pushed me away from him with his cane and I passed out.

**Quick filler chapter. Please don`t hate me for ending it there.**

**See you next Friday!**

**citygirl09**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I blinked in the sunlight my head felt as though a hammer was pounding on it.

I looked at my surroundings. I was in front of the Cooper house in a bush.

I used what was left of my strength to crawl out.

Luckily a house elf was out tending to the gardens and noticed me.

"Missy are you okay?" The female house elf asked.

"No" I said weakly. "Please get help" She popped out and came running outside with Mr. And Mrs. Cooper.

"What are you doing on our property?" Mr. Cooper asked coldly.

Mrs. Cooper said sorry with her eyes. "Get her off our property Binky" she said to the house elf. Once they left to the house the elf came up to me.

"Where shall Binky take you?"

"103 5th street London" The elf nodded and we popped inside of my house.

"Thank you" I said to the house elf. The house elf nodded and popped out.

"Mum?" I said weakly.

"Yes honey? Oh dear gods" She said once she saw me.

She picked me up and carried me to my bed.

"What happened to you? Who did this?"

"Lucius. I accidently called him father and he tortured me until I told him that you were my mother" I said crying.

She just hugged me and didn`t say a word. We stayed like that until I fell asleep in her arms.

When I woke up the next morning I was by myself in my room. I blinked wondering what happened.

Suddenly everything came back to me.

I got up and walked into the kitchen hoping to find my mum making coffee like she usually does in the mornings.

She wasn`t there.

I assumed that she was out shopping so I didn`t worry so much.

Once it started to get darker out I began to worry. She never took this long shopping and if she did she would have contacted me by now.

I went to the family owl and sent a letter to Penny explaining my situation.

Not an hour later a got a knock on my door.

I opened it to find Penny standing there with her mum. I immediately hugged her and began crying. She didn`t say a word and comforted me.

"You need to pack we`ll wait right here until you come back" she said.

I went and quickly changed and packed my trunk. When I came out they were waiting just inside the door.

"You know you guys could have come in if you wanted too" I said.

"_We know but you need to invite us in"_

_Their eyes glowed red and I screamed my highest girl scream._

*I sat up in bed panting from that horrible nightmare.

I walked into my mother`s room and she was still there. I know what happened with Lucius was real and so was what happened with Chad.

I crawled into bed beside my mother and fell asleep.

**I know it wasn`t long but I will post the next chapter soon.**

**Review please. Just because I am updating more often doesn`t mean to stop reviewing! **

**citygirl09**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I boarded the train and found a compartment with only one person in it. It seemed as they were asleep so I just sat down and waited for the train to pick up.

I looked at the daily profit in my hand. The heading was **SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN.** I was nervous about it but more nervous about my mum going missing.

"Hey can we join you?" I looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sure" I said.

"Umm Ron? How are the twins doing?" I asked.

"Oh their doing fine driving mum crazy and so on" I smiled. I hadn`t talked to the twins in a bit and I was hoping to talk with them again this year.

They continued to chat ignoring me. I got up to go to the Prefects meeting in another compartment.

When I came back to the compartment the person who was asleep was now awake and giving Harry some chocolate.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dementor" Hermione said. I nodded. They were probably looking for Sirius Black.

Once we arrived there we got on the carriages and rode off to Hogwarts.

* * *

I sat down at the end of the table closest to the door. Penny looked at me from down the table and I avoided her gaze.

I looked around and saw nothing had changed except for the DADA professor.

I also saw professor Snape staring at me. I avoided his gaze too and waited for the sorting hat.

Once everyone was sorted Dumbledore made his speech and introduced our DADA professor as R.J. Lupin.

We clapped for him and Hagrid who was this year's care for magical creature's teacher.

* * *

"Prefects please show first years to the common rooms" Dumbledore said once the feast was over.

I stood up and turned towards the group of first years.

"First years follow me" I said.

They followed me as I spoke.

"This is the easiest way to get to the Hufflepuff dormitories." I stepped up to the portrait.

"Password" It asked.

"Unicorn filliage" I said.

The door opened and I walked through. The first years followed.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room. Behind me are stairs that lead you to your dorm`s. Girls first door on the right.

Boys the same on the left. Curfew is at 9:30. That`s it and welcome to Hogwarts." I smiled and they took off to their rooms.

"Good job" someone said behind me.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome now I have one question for you. Why did you avoid me at dinner?" I turned around to see Penny.

"I`m sorry I needed to sit at the end" I hoped she would buy my lie.

She shrugged.

"You know I`m here for you if you need anything" She said plopping onto the couch.

"I know. So how was your summer?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Pretty good got quidditch training in but I had to go to London and visit relatives. How was yours?"

I didn`t know how to tell any of this to her.

"Pretty good."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"You better tell me"

I mumbled out what I was dreading to say.

"Huh I can`t hear you"

"I`m single"

"You broke up with him?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Well it looks like Tawni is friendlier with Chad then we thought"

"You mean you caught them kissing?"

"Uh kissing is just one of the things they did"

"You don`t mean they did it do you?"

"Caught them in the act"

"What happened after that?"

"Told him off then stormed out"

"You go girl"

"Thanks. Hey there`s something I need to tell you but we have to do it upstairs away from ears"

"Okay let`s go to yours I want to see what the prefect rooms looks like"

We went upstairs and to my room.

"Okay so you remember what I told you first year after holidays"

"Yeah"

"Well that`s who I ran into"

Her eyes widened. "Seriously"

"Yep and I called him father" If possible her eyes widened even more.

"No! How did he react to that?"

"Let`s just say he was less then fatherly. And that`s putting it nicely"

"OMG you poor thing"

"Yeah and the weirdest thing is he only wanted my mum`s name"

"That`s not good he`s a death eater he could capture her and do who knows what"

"Yeah that`s helpful"

"Oh I`m so sorry I didn`t mean it like that"

"It`s okay I just feel like something bad is gonna happen"

"Look if anything happens I will always be here for you"

"Thanks" I hugged and noticed the time on my watch.

"Shit I have to patrol tonight with Snape"

"Well at least you can start your seduction"

"Help me then"

"Okay" She took out her wand and waved it over me. I ran to the mirror and looked myself over. My eyes were smokier and my lips glossed.

My shirt was tighter and my skirt was a little bit shorter. My shoes also had a bit more heel.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome now go win some money"

I laughed as I left.

* * *

Snape was strolling down the hall as I came out. I noticed him gulp.

"Miss Munroe" He said.

"Professor" We walked in tense silence for a bit.

"How was your summer Professor?" I asked.

He smirked. "Fine"

"That`s good"

He nodded. I heard a noise from the door we passed.

I stopped and he noticed.

"Is everything alright Miss Munroe?"

"Yeah I just heard something from that door."

It happened again except louder. "Chad" a girl moaned.

I knew who it was. My heart constricted in my chest. I checked my watch.

"S-sir uh may I leave?" I asked barely breathing.

"Yes you may go" I took off running wiping tears as I went.

**Okay so there is that chapter.**

**I will see you guys nxt friday. Please review! It makes me feel good! **

**citygirl09**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

I woke up to sunlight on my face. I stretched and got out of bed.

I thought about what happened with Snape yesterday and thought I`d keep it like that for awhile. Tight clothes and makeup.  
I went to the shower and let the hot water ease my tense muscles.

Once I got out I got to work. I put eyeshadow on my eyes making them pop added lipgloss tightened clothes.  
The last thing I did was dry my hair and spell it to fall in loose sexy waves. Snape didn`t stand a chance.

* * *

I walked into the great hall and sat down next to Penny. I grabbed some fruit and toast and began eating. I heard a gasp.  
I looked up to see Daniel staring at me.

"Take a picture it will last longer" I told him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"A few spells and something we girls like to call make up"

"Well whatever it was you look hot" Suzie smacked him over the head. "I`m saying this as a friend honey"

"You better be. You do look good though Sonny" Suzie said.

"Thanks" Suzie and Daniel were practically soul mates.  
I felt Penny nudge me.

"What?"

"You definately caught someone`s attention" I followed her eyes to the head table where Snape resided.  
He was watching me and I caught his eye. I winked at him and he blinked in surprise. Penny and I started giggling.

* * *

At the end of the meal Professor Sprout came and gave us our schedules.  
I had Defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, Astronomy tonight and double potions after lunch.  
I smiled evilly this was going to be fun.

* * *

Professor Lupin was brilliant at his job. Much better than past. Transfiguration was the same as always.  
Now that lunch was over I was heading to the dungeons for double potions with Ravenclaw.

* * *

I sat down at a seat in the middle and waited for Snape to billow in.  
Wait 5... 4... 3... 2 BOOM! Right on schedule.

"You will be making Bella de donna which is a strong lust potion if brewed correctly.  
If brewed incorrectly it is VERY explosive." at this he looked at some of the less competent Hufflepuffs.  
"It is on page 460 of your textbook. Begin."

I decided to wait for the flow of students to subside. Once there was only a couple students there I sayshayed to the closet hoping he was watching me.  
Once I got back to my desk I got to work.

* * *

There was half an hour left a class by the time I finished and handed it in. I decided to do some extra planning.  
If I teased him for a week or so then return back to normal and repeat this for a couple months it will drive him insane and hopefully I`ll get a reaction I need.

**SnPOV **

I was eating and trying to ignore Minerva`s mundane attempts at trying to make conversation when the doors opened.  
I looked up and felt my pants tighten a bit.

There was Sonny Munroe dressed in the school uniform with some modifications. She had her hair in waves that made me want to pull her out and...

I shook myself out of it. She was 18 years my junior I shouldn`t think of her like this.  
She sat down with her friends after her entrance. Her eyes rested on mine and then she winked.  
I gulped boy I was in for one hell of a day.

* * *

I slammed the door open as I stormed into my fifth year class knowing perfectly well that she was there.  
"You will be making Bella de donna which is a strong lust potion if brewed correctly.  
If brewed incorrectly it is VERY explosive." at this I looked at some of the less competent Hufflepuffs.  
"It is on page 460 of your textbook. Begin."

I sat down and marked some papers as they began.  
At the end of class I dismissed them and went to my rooms.

**SoPOV **

At the end of dinner Fred and George walked up to me.

"What do you want" I sighed.

"Ouch Sonny I`m hurt not even a hello hug?" Fred said.

"Or kiss?" George asked waggling his eyebrows.

"I`ll give the hug hold the kiss"  
I gave them both a hug and we walked out of the hall.

"So who do you want to prank?"

"Snape" They said.

"Again?"

"Yep and it`s foolproof" Fred said.

"Will get the location of his rooms" George said.

"Get the password"

"Then change his entire rooms"

"To Gryffindor"

I sighed. I couldn`t allow them to do this. I was a Prefect for crying out loud.

"Tell me how it goes" I said. But desperately wanting to go.

"Aww come on Sonny you gotta live a little" George said.

"I can`t I`m a Prefect" I said pointing at my badge.  
They sighed.

"Fine but you`ll be missing out" Fred said.

"Good luck" I said as they walked off.

**See you nxt Friday and please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I was in the library when I heard a very loud scream. I went outside to investigate when I was bowled over by the person who in fact had screamed.  
He looked at me menacingly.

"Miss Munroe if you do not move out of the way I will personally strip you of your Prefect badge"  
I gulped "Yes sir" I quickly moved out of the way and took off.

* * *

It wasn`t long before I bumped into someone else. This time falling on my ass.  
The person helped me up.  
"Thank ..." I stopped once I realized who it was. I pulled my hand from his and walked off.

"Sonny" he said. The sadness in his voice made me stop.

"Yes Cooper?" I said turning around.

"I`m sorry" He said. Tears were shining in eyes and his voice broke. I almost forgave him. Almost.

"You say your sorry now but you have no idea how much it hurt."

"Really you didn`t think that I was hurting when you left" Chad said.

"Oh yeah? Were you the one who found out their supposed faithful boyfriend who said he would wait but went behind your back and was fucking your supposed best friend.  
Were you the one who was tortured by your father after you accidently said the wrong thing?  
Were you the one was left like trash and no one but a house elf would help you?  
No I didn`t think so. So don`t you dare tell me that you were hurting when I left you!" I finished with tears in my eyes.  
He stood there gapping at me like a fish.  
I ran off crying.

**SnPOV **

I had been standing in the shadows as Sonny told off.  
I was beginning to feel something that I hadn`t felt since Lily`s death.  
I followed after her.

**SoPOV**

I sat down in the shadows and cried. I cried for my mother, my dad, myself and anybody that Chad and Lucius had tortured.

"Miss Munroe you are not allowed to loiter in the halls"  
I jumped, not realizing someone was with me. I turned to see Professor Snape.

I got up and wiped my tears. "Sorry Professor. I didn`t see you there"

"Obviously" He said. "Now get to your dorm, or do you not realize that a murder is out there?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"He`s not after me Professor so why should I care about it?" I felt the anger for Chad rise and I directed it towards him.

"A murder doesn`t care who is in their way just as long as they get their target."  
All the while he had trapped me between the wall and him.  
I could feel his hot breath on my face. He leaned into my ear.

"And they`ll do anything to get their target Sonny. I suggest you be careful"  
His lips were brushing my ear as he said this making me tremble. I inhaled when he stepped back.

"Goodnight Miss Munroe" I watched him walk off.

"Goodnight Professor"

**Oh whats going to happen? REVIEW PLEASE. I will make chocolate - covered strawberries for you guys!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

* * *

**SNPOV**

She was teasing me. I know it.  
One week she would be sexy and seductive stringing me along.  
The next week she would be the perfect prefect acting as though nothing in the previous week had happened.

And then the cycle would repeat.

It was driving me insane.  
And the fact that she was a 5th year student would get me sacked for sure and not just from my job.

**

* * *

**

SOPOV

I giggled to myself. He knew what was happening but he didn`t want it to stop. I could see it in his eyes.  
He was going insane with lust.  
My plan was coming along nicely.

Valentines day was coming up along with a dance. I had gotten my outfit and now was on to the second part of my plan.

* * *

I finished writing the letter and spritzed some of my perfume and kissed it with red lipstick and charmed it to stay.

I went to the owlery and sent it to him.

**

* * *

**

SnPOV

I looked at the owl that had settled itself on my papers. I sighed and took the note and it went off.  
I opened the letter and blinked a couple times at what I read.  
_/Dear Severus,_  
_I can`t stop thinking about you. The way you move. The way you speak in that silky baritone. It drives me insane._  
_I can`t hide my love from you any longer. I know you might reject me if I tell in person so I thought that I would write you this letter._  
_Meet me in the Astronomy tower after the Valentines day dance. Please consider my offer._

_Yours truly,_  
_Argus Filch/_  
I gaped. He even put a red lipstick kiss and perfume. I realized I still held the note and dropped it immediately sending it into flames.  
I shuddered and got back to work trying not to think of ugh.

* * *

**SoPOV**

I stepped into the great hall by myself and looked for my friends.

I saw Suzie, Daniel and Penny. I walked up to them and they gasped.  
I had on a red silk dress that was floor length. It had a low V neck and hugged my curves.  
It was halter and showed a lot of back so I didn`t wear a bra. I wore a heart necklace and matching earrings.  
My shoes were red heels that had laces that tied to the knee.  
My hair was on top of my head and curls framed my face.

"Sonny you are going to win this bet for sure" Penny said. "Damn it. I am never betting against you again"  
I laughed. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

I left my friends to get some punch. I noticed who was by the table and ignored him.  
I heard an intake of breath.

"Hello Professor" I said turning to the shadows. I almost gasped when I saw him. Almost.  
He was dressed in black dress robes with a red rose in the pocket. It made him look so muscular and handsome.

"Miss Munroe" He smirked noticing me checking him out. I blushed a red that matched my dress.

"Has anyone spiked the punch yet?" I asked making small talk.

"Not yet but I suspect someone will"  
I made an "o" with my mouth.

"Hey Sonny" I heard. I turned around to see George.

"Hey George"

"Wow" was all he could say.

"Is that all you came to say?" I asked smirking.

"No...no" he spluttered. "I came to ask you to dance."

"Sure" I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor.  
As he spun me around I noticed Snape watching us. I winked in his direction.

"So are you still doing the bet?" George asked. I shot my head at him.

"What" I spluttered.

"The bet to seduce Snape?"

"Be quiet. I don`t want him to hear. It will ruin everything." I said.

"Okay how about we get really close. It might make him jealous" He said.  
I considered this.

"Sure. Your not doing this for your own benefit are you?"

"No. Your like a sister to me. I`m doing this for 50 galleons"

"What are you talking about?"

"The 50 you`ll pay me once you complete this bet with my help"

"I see when did I agree to this?"

"Right now if you want to win 150 galleons"

"Okay" I sighed "but make it look believeable"  
We scooched closer together as we danced. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Would you care to dance Miss Munroe?" He asked with a bow.

"Of course" I said. A fast song came on and Dumbledore twirled me around the dance floor.

"Thank you Miss Munroe"

"No thank you" I went to go sit down with my friends but was interrupted by Fred who came and asked me to dance.

I danced with him for 2 songs then George interrupted and took me for four songs.  
Then four other guys got me for a song each.  
I had to excuse myself to get some punch.

"You are quite popular this evening aren`t you Miss Munroe" I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
I had forgotten he was there.

"Yes apparently" I turned to him. "Would you care to dance Professor Snape?"

He stepped out of the shadows. "No thank you I must be leaving. Goodnight Miss Munroe."  
I watched him leave the great hall and then followed him wondering if he was going to the Astronomy tower early.

* * *

I followed him until he passed the Astronomy Tower. I knew that no one was up there so I went up myself and did some star gazing.

Not long after did I hear the door again. I saw Professor Snape come through. He was dressed in his teaching robes and looked mad.

"Hello Professor" I said.

"Miss Munroe. Has Filch come up here?"

"No, just me and the stars" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. May I join you?" He asked.

"Sure" I shrugged my shoulders and continued watching the stars.

"Why are you so facinated with burning balls of gas?" He asked suddenly.

I was surprised he asked that. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I don`t know. I`ve always been interested to know whats out there. The way the stars burn so brightly is magical."  
I gazed at the stars as I said this. "Why are you so interested in defence against the dark arts?"

"I want to teach kids to defend themselves. What is a potion going to do? Most times they have to ingest it to get a reaction"  
I nodded.

"That makes sense" I looked at my watch. It was midnight.

"I best get going Professor. It was nice talking to you though." I walked to the door and just I was about to close it I looked at him.  
"Oh and if I see Filch I`ll tell him your up here waiting. Goodnight Professor" I quickly said then practically ran back to my room.

**I am trying to get this story posted fast so I can focus on my other stories and finish them so expect 1-2 chapters per week.**

**STILL REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**

* * *

**

SoPOV

"George, Fred what happened?" I said rushing up to them.

"Sirius Black! He attacked the fat lady portrait" Fred said.

"Students calm down" Dumbledore said. I sat down beside George.  
"Now as I am sure you have heard Sirius Black is somewhere in the castle. Do not be alarmed we are looking for him.  
However all students will sleep in the great hall tonight as a safety precaution. Prefects please meet Head boy and girl after this meal is over"

* * *

I walked outside the great hall and saw Percy and Serina waiting with most of the prefects.  
They waited until everyone had gathered to begin speaking.

"You are here because there are matters that need to be discussed" Percy said.

"You have been assigned a teacher and a corridor" Serina said.  
They went through the list.

"Sonny Munroe you will be patrolling the dungeons with Professor Snape" Percy said.  
I nodded. Once they finished they dismissed us.

* * *

I walked to the dungeons to meet Professor Snape.

"Miss Munroe you are late again"

"Hey I was younger when that happened"

"Old habits die hard"

"That was once thank you very much" He rolled his eyes.

We walked until we heard a growl.  
I whipped my wand out and turned around.

I saw black eyes staring at mine.  
It stalked towards me.

It was a dog. I loved dogs.

I approached it slowly. It was so skinny. I had some mints in my pocket and I grabbed them out.

"Here doggy doggy" It's tail started going and I took this as a good sign.

"Miss Munroe what are you doing" Snape asked.

"Helping this dog" It came closer. I let it sniff my hand. It licked it and I gave it the mints.  
It growled again. I backed away slowly. It wasn't looking at me though. It was looking at Snape.

It started running while Snape's back was turned.

"Severus watch out!" I said.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

"Severus watch out" I shouted. He hadn't heard me. I ran past the dog and pushed Snape just as it jumped.

"Confundo" I shouted. It hit the dog and it was confused. Momentarily.

"Severus come on we need to go" I said.

"What the hell was that" He snarled.

"Run"

"Why would I listen to you"

"I just saved you a trip to the infirmary. The dog was about to attack" I said. I turned to see the dog snarling at me.  
I backed up against Snape.

"Professor we need to go now" I said. He grabbed my arm and we ran.

* * *

"Alohamora" He shouted at a door. It opened and we ran inside. He muttered something and it was locked.  
We tried to get our breathing under control.

"Thank you for that Sonny" he said. I blinked in surprise.

"You just called me Sonny" I said.

"Yes"

"You only call me Miss Munroe" I said.

"Yes and you see a problem with me calling you Sonny but not you calling me by my first name"

"Yes I see a problem and it was an accident"

"Sure"

"It was how else was I supposed to get your attention?" I said.

"Professor, Professor Snape, Snape, Dungeon Bat" I giggled at the last one.

"Fine I'll call you Dungeon Bat even in class" He rolled his eyes. "You know we wouldn`t call you that if you treated us nicer"

"If I treated you nicer I would lose respect"

"You might actually gain some you know"

"Really"

"Yes being nice is always a good quality to have. You get respect and everything.  
You get more friends and friends are always good to have esp..." He kissed me then.

"What was that for" I asked.

"To get you to shut up"

"Oh. How about you shut me up again?"

He began to lean in closer to me.

I finished his trip by connecting our lips.

**OOOO what will happen next? Stay tuned!**

**see you next Friday!**

**citygirl09**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I sat on the train thinking back over the year.  
I sighed.  
1. I lost my boyfriend and bestfriend cruicioed by my own father seduce Snape got killed by Sirius Black out with Snape in a closet.

It was a very productive year. The Snape thing was an accident.  
But I had to admit he was a damn good kisser.

"You okay Sonny?" Penny asked.

"Yeah just tired" Next year I had to add on to my seduction list.

**okay I am very sorry to all three people who read this (JK I know there is four) Anyways my computer had this stupid virus and it had to be fixed and yeah so I will post up to chapter 30 but no more after that I want some reviews.**

**citygirl09**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**6th year **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

We sat down in the great hall waiting for Dumbledore to begin speaking.  
"I have only two words for you, Tuck in" The feast began like usual and was tasty.

* * *

After the feast was over Dumbledore stood up again.

"So! I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me to tell you that the list of objects have been extended to include screaming yo yo`s, fanged frisbees and ever bashing boomerangs."  
I saw Fred and George looked down dejectedly at their food.

"The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch`s office,  
if anybody would like to check it" Yeah as though people would actually go to Filch without being force or dared.  
I blocked Dumbledore out until he said something interesting.

"The Quidditch Cup will not take place this year" Penny looked mad. I wasn`t really listening to why.  
Suddenly a man with a cane and a one normal eyeball stormed in.

Once he got up to the front Dumbledore introduced him as the new DADA Professor Moody.  
He started to explain again why we weren`t holding the cup.

"The Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year"

"You`re JOKING" Fred said causing us to laugh.  
Dumbledore began to explain the tournament to us and how we were hosting Durmstrang and Beauxbaton schools.

"Only people 17 are allowed to enter" I smiled. I was 17 since my birthday was at the end of school.  
George and Fred weren`t 17 until April. They looked so upset.

"Okay to bed. Chop, chop." We all got up and the 5th year prefects handled the first years.  
This year was going to be awesome.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**SoPOV**

I walked into the room that held the cup and noticed a lot of people.

I also noticed that there was an age ring around the cup. I stepped right through and dropped my name in.  
I walked out and back to my dorm.

I felt eyes on me and I turned around.

"I know your there" I said. The person who stepped out of the shadows was Professor Snape.  
I hadn`t talked to him since incident last year.

"Hello Professor" I knew my face was beat red.

"Hello Miss Munroe. I see you entered"

"Uhm yes I never usually take risks but decided this was a good opportunity"

"Well I hope you get in" He said and walked away.  
I heaved a sigh and ran after him. He stopped in a secluded hall.

"What would like Miss Munroe?"

"I forgot to say t-thank you and I-i`m sorry"

"For what" He said turning around. From his eyes I could tell he knew what I was talking about.

"The Sirius Black thing sir. And sorry about what happened you know afterwards" I said blushing.

"Your welcome and I should be the one that is apologizing"

"No it`s my fault for starting it."

"Well I kept it going and I am the teacher here" I considered this.

"Okay well then apology accepted sir. Goodnight" I said and turned around sayshaying to my dorm.

**SnPOV**

That girl was annoying, stubborn and was my forbidden fruit.  
This year was going to be hell. I thought as I watched her ass as she walked off.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I sat disappointed that the cup had chosen Cedric Diggory. I looked up to see the flames blue once more.  
A piece of paper landed in Dumbledore`s hand.

"Harry Potter" He said almost in a whisper.

"Harry Potter" He said louder. Harry walked up and followed the other champions into the room.

Dumbledore looked at us. "Your dismissed"

The great hall emptied in a matter of minutes.

* * *

I walked along the corridors looking for trouble makers.  
I heard my stomache growl. I had been so anxious that I forgot to eat.  
I made my way to the kitchens.

Once inside a elf with a very pointy nose came up to me.

"How may Dobby serve you missy?" he asked.  
I thought for a bit.

"Could I have a slice of apple pie with some whipped topping?"

"Yes missy" Dobby then rushed off and came back seconds later.

"Thank you Dobby you are very kind" He smiled and then when`t off.

I sat down at a chair and started eating.

* * *

I heard the door opening as I was finishing up. I saw a figure that resembled Snape`s and I looked at my plate.  
"Hello Professor" I said.

"Aren`t you supposed to be patrolling the halls?" He asked.

"I finished my shift a long time ago" As he came closer I used my finger to scoop some of the leftover whipped cream on my plate.  
I brought my finger to my mouth and stuck my tounge out and licked some of it off. I heard a groan. I smirked.  
I put my finger in my mouth and licked the rest off. I made a noise of appreciation and took my finger out.

I licked what was on my face off. I heard him groan again and a shuffle of robes.  
I smirked and got up.

"You should try the apple pie. It`s absoultely mouth watering" I said.  
I brushed pass him on my way out making sure I hit his area.

"Sorry" I said and smirked. If he liked that preformance then he was going to love what was coming up.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I dressed quickly. I used the push up bra I got from Suzie.  
I put on my lacey black thong made my skirt shorter and tightened my shirt.  
I left my legs bare and wore the red shoes I used for Valentines day charming them black.

* * *

I sat down in potions just as the bell rang. Today we would be doing a test. Hopefully no one would notice my seduction.

Once he had distributed the tests we got to work. It was diffcult but I finished with 15 mintues to spare.  
I looked up to see him watching me. I had perfected my seduction smile and showed it off.

I slowly spread my legs and saw him gulp. I looked at the time. I had about 5 minutes left.  
I made it look like my hand was going down there just as the bell rang.

I got up and winked at him and left.

* * *

I changed back into what I usually wear and walked into the great hall.

I looked at the head`s table and saw him watching me. I smiled at him not seductively just a regular smile.  
He looked like he was grinning back but I couldn`t be sure. He never actually grins so.

* * *

"Miss Munroe I would like to speak to you in my office" I heard Snape say from behind me.

"Yes sir" He went ahead of me and I followed.  
Once inside he sat down and gestured to the chair in front of him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"Pumpkin juice please" I said. He nodded and made up 2 glasses.

"What`s your angle Miss Munroe?" He asked handing me my drink.

"I don`t work angles and you can call me Sonny no one can hear"

"Okay Sonny what is your angle" He said.

"Like I said I have no angle Professor. In fact I don`t even know why I am here?" I took a sip of my drink. I tasted funny.  
"Did you do something to this?" I asked.

"No" I took another sip. I tasted mandrake root, centuar mucus, purple lilies and no he didn`t.  
"It`s the antidote for a love potion" I said.

"How very observant of you Sonny"

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

"I was wondering the same thing about you"

"I am absolutely not in love with you so you don`t have to worry." I think.

"Good. Now what was that little episode in the kitchen and my classroom"

"I was having pie first off and second off I was relaxing after studying and worrying over my potions test"

"So you say" He muttered something and I felt him go in my mind. I put up my mind blocks hoping they would work.  
He stopped.

"You practice Occulmens?"

"My mom was teaching me. Especially after uh a couple summers ago."

"Oh really what happened"

"I just saw my father again"

"Lucius?"

I paused thinking how he would know but remembered to about three years back about the incident.

"Yes"

"What happened after you saw him?" I didn`t question his interest but for some reason I trusted him and I told him the story.  
Once I was done I felt lighter. His face was an emotionless mask.

"Sir are you alright?" I asked. He didn`t respond.

"Severus?" He blinked and his eyes changed from hard and distant to softer.

"Sorry I was thinking."

"That`s okay"

"So did you really want to be in the triwizard tournament?"

"Well.." We began talking about stuff. Mostly about me. He didn`t share much of himself.  
Before we knew it was midnight.

"I am sorry for keeping you so long" He said walking me to the door.

"That`s okay I actually like talking to you. Your one of the few intelligent people around here" He smirked.  
I looked up at him. "Same time next week?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yes" I walked out and was smiling when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Our "sessions" continued for quite a bit. Sometimes we talk or play chess.  
Other times he would help me with some homework.

He was starting to become nicer. He was really a nice guy when he opened himself. He also had a beautiful smile.

One session however went awful.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Severus` office.

"Enter" he said.

"Hello Severus."

"Sonny"

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine you?"

"Pretty good" We began talking and half way through he gasped.

"Severus are you okay?" I asked. I rushed towards him. He was grasping his forearm.  
I tried to look but he pulled away. He gasped again and let go. I took this and looked at his arm.  
I pulled up his sleeve. This time I was the one to gasp.

"Your a... a..." I couldn`t say it.

"Death eater" He finished for me.  
I could only nod. After all the time we spent talking he never said anything.  
Why would he I mean if you-know-who asked me to be a spy at Hogwarts I wouldn`t tell anyone.

"You`re spying on us aren`t you?" Was Harry in trouble?

"Not exactly"

"How is it not exactly? It`s either yes or no"

"How about it`s complicated." I thought Dumbledore might not know. I got up and rushed out the door.  
I heard a `crap` and footsteps but I kept running.

I made it to the eagle statue and hadn`t seen Snape anywhere.

"Lemon drops" I said. The statue moved and I took the stairs two at a time.

I knocked on the door. "Enter" I heard.  
I ran inside and saw Dumbledore sitting there.

"Ah Sonny would you like a lemon drop?" I shook my head trying to catch my breath.

"Professor Snape is a death eater" I said.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

"Professor Snape is a death eater" I said as the man in question rushed in.

"Severus what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"The mark is growing stronger. We were chatting and and it started burning she pulled my sleeve and she noticed."

"I see" He turned to me. "Miss Munroe please sit down" I nodded and sat.

"Severus you know what to do" He nodded and pulled out his wand

"Obliviate" he shouted then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up not remembering last night`s events.  
I don`t even remember going to bed. I remember walking down the halls then nothing.  
Wait! Yesterday was my weekly visits with Severus maybe he knew.

* * *

I grabbed a robe and threw it on.  
I rushed downstairs to the dungeon and barged in.

"Sonny what are you doing here?" I heard from behind me.

"Severus you scared me"

"What are you doing here?"

"I`ve lost my memory at least my memory from last night. Do remember what happened?"

"Well you came to my office we talked and then I walked you back to your dorms"

"Oh. I feel like something bad happened though"

I noticed him shift his eyes from me.

"Severus what happened?" I asked pulling his face towards me.

"Like I said we talked and I brought you back to your dorm"

"Okay" I felt like I was missing something. "See you in class" I walked out and went back to my dorm.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

Things between me and Severus had become awkward.

Dumbledore had announced that the Yule ball was coming up.

On the hogsmeade trip I went into a very beautiful dress shop and got a beautiful dress with matching shoes.  
It was a frosty white the clung to my curves accentuating them but not focusing on them.  
It had a v neck and back. When I tried it on it looked elegant and mature. The shoes were glass.

I had gotten many offers from boys from both Hogwarts and Durmstrang but I turned them all down.  
I had other plans.

* * *

On the night of the dance I made my make up light. My hair was in ringlets that framed my face.  
I slipped on my dress and shoes and walked down stairs.

* * *

I walked inside the great hall and sat down at a table.  
I heard someone come up behind me.

"Would you care to dance Miss?" I heard his deep baritone voice.

"Certainly" I said turning around.

"Sonny?" Severus asked confused.

"That`s my name" I said smirking. "Are you taking back your offer?"

"No I just thought you were a teacher"

"Really?"

"Yes now are you going to dance with me or not?"

"Yes" I took his hand and we began twirling across the floor.

* * *

I heard the clock strike twelve.

"Crap" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Must you leave, Cinderella?" He asked smirking.

"Yes. It`s curfew and I have to patrol the halls"

"I will escort you out then" I took his arm and he walked me out.

* * *

As I was walking I bumped into Dumbledore. Literally.

"Sorry Headmaster" I said.

"Quite alright I see you were having fun tonight"

"Yes it was enjoyable"

"Severus took you for almost all the songs"  
I mentally smacked myself that old man would probably do something. Good or bad.

"Well I`ll leave you to your thoughts" He said with that devious twinkle in his eyes. I sighed this year couldn`t end quicker.

**Please review peoples!**

**citygirl09**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I watched in horror as Harry cried over Cedric`s dead body.  
This couldn`t be happening.

"He`s back. Voldemort`s back" I heard someone cry. I gasped. My mom. Lucius.  
I started running from the stands. I didn`t notice that Severus had followed me.

* * *

I made it to the dungeons. Severus said I could us his floo network after what I told him about my mom.  
"Crystal nuggets" I rushed in and went to the fireplace. I grabbed the powder yelling my address just as I saw Severus`s face.

* * *

"Mom" I cried as I stumbled out of the fireplace.  
"Mom" I got no answer. I stumbled through the house looking for her searching high and low.

"Mom" I whispered and collapsed crying.  
I felt arms come around me. I instantly elbowed them and jumped around.

"Sonny *cough* you didn`t have do that" Severus said.

"I`m sorry. I thought you were someone else"

"That`s okay" He came and hugged me. I began crying again. "My mum she`s gone. Lucius took her."

"Shh it`s okay we`ll find her" He said comforting me. We sat on the couch and he let me cry. We fell asleep like this.

* * *

I woke up and stretched hitting something. I looked to see Severus sitting and rubbing his nose.

I wondered how we got here and I gasped. My mum she was gone. I don`t know where but she was gone.  
I started to hyperventilate. My mum, my best friend, the person I could turn to for anything was gone.

"Sonny take deep breaths" I heard Severus say. It sounded like he was in a tunnel though.  
The edges of my vision were blurring and everything went black.

**Hope that satifies someones cravings Review**

**citygirl09**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I woke again in the hospital wings bed. I looked over and saw Severus.

"Severus" I said. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I`m fine. How did I get here though?"

"Well you blacked out at your house after finding out about your mother and I brought you back here.  
You`ve been out for at least 8 hours" He said.

"Have you been here the entire time?" I asked.

"Yes" I smiled. I was touched.

"Thank you. You can go now though" He looked kinda hurt. "if you`d like I mean. You don`t have to go if you don`t want to"  
I added. He gave me a genuine smile which I think I am the only person alive to see.

"I`ll get Madam Pomfrey" He said and got up. I sighed and sank into my pillows.  
He came back moments later with Madam Pomfrey who was carrying a few vials.

"Take this calming drought whenever you feel very distressed. Take this now."  
She handed me a vial and I recognized it as headache relief potion. I took it and handed the vial back.

"Good now you should be able to go home" She said.

"Home?" I asked.

"Yes home as in the home you live in outside of school?"

"Oh" I looked at Severus in desperation.

"I will talk with the Headmaster" He said.

I took the vials from Madam Pomfrey and left with him.

* * *

"Ah Miss Munroe I was wondering when I would be seeing you" Dumbledore said.

"Good afternoon sir. I believe someone informed you of my situation" I said.

"Yes now we must find some place for you to live" He said. "Do you have any relatives?" I shook my head no.

"I see. How about friends?"

Well, Penny was traveling, Suzie and Daniel were spending time together and I didn`t want to intrude.

"No sir"

"I see. How about you spend your summer at Hogwarts?" I smiled. I hoped Professor Sinistra would let me work in the Astronomy tower.

"Yes I would love that" I said.

"Okay well we will have to have the Head girl rooms made up sooner than I thought" He said. I looked at him.

"Professor don`t you think that would be a little unfair to the next head girl. The Hufflepuff 7th year room will do fine"

"Well do you think it is unfair"

"That`s not my decision to make I am not Head girl" Then it dawned on me. I saw him smile when he noticed my realization.  
"You mean I`m Head girl next year"

"Yes" I couldn`t stop smiling. My mum would be so proud. I suddenly felt dread at the thought that my mother would never know I made it.

I sobered "Thank you sir I won`t let you down"


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC 7th year**

**SoPOV**

Finally I wasn`t stuck here with just teachers and ghosts.  
The Head boy this year was Chad.

* * *

I sat at the Hufflepuff table with Penny, Suzie.  
The new DADA was Professor Umbridge.

"Congradulations Sonny you made Head girl" Penny said.

"I know" I said.

"When did you get your letter?" she asked.

"I didn`t recieve a letter I was told by Professor Dumbledore personally"

"Why"

"Well I stayed here at Hogwarts this summer"

"What happened?"

"Well you remember the thing with the thing I told you about"

"Last summer thing?"

"Yup"

"No! Sonny I`m so sorry if I had known I would have let you come with me" She said hugging me.

I felt tears coming but I pushed them back.

"It`s okay"

"No it`s not. He`s back and I will make the wizard`s oath to help you find your mum"

"Don`t do that"

"I am. I Penny Davis am swearing by the wizard`s oath to help you Sonny Munroe find your mother"

"No" I said. It was too late though. We felt the magic and then it was gone.

"You didn`t have to do that" I said.

"Yes I did. You are my sister and sister`s help their sisters"

"Your too good" I said hugging her.

"I know" We started giggling. Suzie looked at us.

"Nothing" We said.

* * *

The next few months went by quickly. Umbridge was an idiot. She didn`t teach us practical magic.  
I thought back to what Severus had said the night of the Valentine`s day dance.

He should be teaching this right now.

Penny had also begun helping me look for my mother. She took the Wizard`s oath very seriously.

* * *

I sighed as I closed the book on finding wizard`s. Nothing was going to help.

Penny closed her`s and looked up apologetically.

"I`m heading in" She said. I nodded and continued my search through the books.

I jumped when I heard a cough from behind me.  
I turned to see Severus.

"Hello Severus"

"Sonny" He said. "What are you reading?"

"A book on finding lost or stolen things" I said.

"I have an excellent book on that in my private library"

"Oh may I have a look. This thing is really important"

"Of course follow me" I gathered my things and followed him to his private quarters.  
Once inside he showed me to the library. It was huge. My eyes widened.

Instantly I began looking over titles. He had a few on Astronomy that I had never heard of before.  
I looked at him. He sighed and nodded. I took them out and began leafing through them.

He walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a book from a high shelf.  
He brought it over to where I was sitting.

"You may take the Astronomy books with you as long as they stay in good condition" I smiled brightly at him.  
"This one however" He pointed to the book on finding lost things. "Is not allowed out" I nodded.

I picked the book up and went looking through it. I found numerous spells on how to bring the object to you.  
One on how to contact a lost person only if they are not dead and another one on how to locate the object.

I grabbed a parchment and quill and began taking notes.

At about a quarter to one I closed the book and stretched. I grabbed my notes and the Astronomy books and walked out.

I saw Severus sitting in an armchair reading a book. He looked quite peaceful.  
I cleared my throat.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Uhm I`m done in the library."

"Okay anything else?"

"Thank you for letting me use it. You don`t know how much this means to me"

"Your welcome. I`ll escort you to your rooms"

He closed his book and walked towards me.

I followed him out of his rooms.  
We walked side by side in silence for a bit.

I smiled remembering one night in fourth year when I told him about getting laid.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing just remembering a conversation we had when I was in fourth year"

"You mean the one about you and your friends thinking I needed to get laid" I laughed.

"Yes that one"

"It was amusing" He said. We continued in silence until we made it to the heads rooms.

"Thank you for walking me to my rooms"

"Your welcome" He said. I gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside.

**Please review I will love you guys forever!**

**citygirl09**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I sat with Fred and George in the library doing homework.  
I felt eyes on me and saw them watching me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing" They said.

"That is not nothing what do you want?"

"Well you know how Umbridge is a complete idiot and won`t let us do practical magic" George said.

"Yeah"

"Well Harry has decided to do something about it. Were meeting in the Hogshead on Saturday. Care to join?" Fred asked.

"Love too" I said.

* * *

I sat at Hogshead listening to Hermione trying to defend Harry.  
Once they were done she brought out a piece of paper.

"You can sign this if you want to learn from Harry" She said. She put a quill beside it.  
Everybody signed it including me.

* * *

On my way to Honeydukes I bumped into a little rat haired annoyance.

"Watch out halfblood" Draco said.

"Watch out yourself ferret" I said remembering Moody`s preformance last year.

"Would you like to go?" He asked.

"You wouldn`t be able to handle it" I sneered.

"Try me" He said. I muttered something and he was floating upside down.

"Put me down" He said.

"Why should I Pureblood" I sneered at him. I realized I was giving into him. I put him down.

"Ha your scared" He said. I laughed.

"Right why would I be scared of you?  
Or do you not remember my friend Penny who said and I quote I will shove your wand so far up your scrawny ass you will taste it"  
His eyes widened.  
"And 10 points from Slytherin for threatening a head"  
He gaped.

I walked off smirking.

* * *

Weeks had passed and everybody had gotten better.  
We wouldn`t have anymore sessions until after christmas.

* * *

I had decided to get Severus a christmas gift.  
I walked into the bookstore and wandered around.  
I went down the potions aisle and found the perfect book. It had been one he had been wanting.  
I grabbed it and payed. They wrapped it up and I walked out smiling.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

"Dobby" I called. I heard a pop and saw a house elf.

"Miss Sonny how may Dobby serve you?" He asked.

"Could you put this with the gifts that are going to be delivered to Professor Snape"

"Yes anything else?"

"No thank you Dobby" He bowed and popped out.

* * *

I woke up Christmas morning to find a pile of gifts at the end of my bed.  
I crawled to the end and picked one up. It was from the Weasley`s.  
I opened it and found a scarf made of dark blue with gold woven into it to make it look like a starry night.

I also got a book on Astronomy from Dumbledore, a friendship necklace and some racy lingerie from Penny and Suzie.  
Last I got a beautiful telescope from Severus.  
I wrote letters of thanks to everyone and then ran to the dungeons.

* * *

I walked into the potions classroom and saw Severus grading papers.  
I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you Severus" I said.

"Your welcome" He said. I turned his head and kissed him.  
I heard something drop but I didn`t think. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me fiercely.  
When we pulled away we were breathing heavily and our foreheads touched.

"Wow" was all I could say. I felt him smirk.  
He leaned forward and kissed me again. This time more gently. It made me melt into his arms.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
His eyes bore into mine sending messages that were too complicated right now for my brain to process.

It was at that moment that I realized that I was in love with the great big dungeon bat.

**Hey guys this story has about 4 more chapters then its done so please review!**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SnPOV**

I felt lighter after I kissed her. I let all my pent up emotion for her pour into that kiss.

"Wow" was all she said afterwards. I smirked.  
I kissed her again and felt her melt.

We looked into each others eyes. I could see love and lust in her eyes.  
It was at this moment I realized I was in love with Sonny Munroe.  
I was in love with Sonny Munroe, head girl, my student.  
I also realized that we were in the dungeons and anyone could walk in and see our position.  
And Voldemort was back.  
If I held anything close to me or loved anyone they would be tortured if Voldemort found out about me.

I pushed her off and walked off.

"Severus?" She asked.

"I`m sorry I did that"

"I`m not"

"Your my student"

"I know. We could wait until I graduate"  
I longed to say yes but knew I couldn`t. I had to push her away.

"Miss Munroe I suggest you leave this classroom"

"What? Severus what are you talking about?"

"You will address me as sir or Professor"

"Severus?"

"I told you address me as sir or Professor now get out"

"Sir?"

"GET OUT" I said. I heard her rushout and the door slam.

**SoPOV**

I rushed out of his classroom.  
I felt tears on my face. I wiped them off angry with myself. I shouldn`t cry over a man that had kissed me and then dumped me like trash.

I ran into my rooms and collapsed on my bed crying.

* * *

"Sonny get out of there you`ve been in here for two days" I heard Penny say on the other side of the door.

"Go away" I said.

"I`m coming in" I heard the door open and felt my bed sink.  
I looked up and saw Penny sitting on my bed.

"What`s wrong?" She asked.

"It`s Snape" I said.

"What about him?"

"Well we kinda sorta made out after I came in to thank him for the gift he gave me for christmas"

"And?"

"And he yelled at me to get out! He told me to address him as Professor or sir" She patted my back.

"Aw honey are you in love?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Well when you saw Chad with Tawni you didn`t bury yourself in your room for two days and what they did to you was worse"

"Thanks for opening that wound"

"Sorry"

"That`s okay. But yes I am in love with the greasy, pig headed, dungeon bat"  
She hugged me and I sighed.

"You know what you should do?" she said sitting up.

"What?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Show him you don`t need him"

"Penny that`s exactly what he wants"

"What?"

"Yeah I know him. He pushes people away when he doesn`t want to hurt them. He wants them to get a life away from him"

"Wow okay well then back to plan A"

"What plan were we on?"

"I don`t know just follow along okay? You are going to seduce Severus Snape" She said.

* * *

I put on the lingerie I got from Penny and Suzie. I grabbed my uniform and tightened it.  
I put on knee high black stilletos and put my robe over top it.

I had Potions first so I could begin my seduction then.  
Penny told me to do anything possible for my seduction. Nothing that would get me in trouble just get Severus panting after me again.

* * *

When I walked in to Potions I was the first one there. I took my robe off and saw him gulp.

"Morning Professor" I said. I made my voice sound husky and low.

"M-miss Munroe" He said. I smirked.  
Once everyone began filing in he began the lesson.

Occasionally he would look at me with longing in his eyes. I would wink or lick my lips always getting a reaction.  
Once class was dismissed I went back to my rooms and got changed into my original outfit.  
The only other classes I had was DADA, Transfiguration and Astronomy. I was one of the only students who took that for NEWT`s.

* * *

For the next few months my seduction plans got more risque. He was caving I could see it.

So far the score was Sonny - 3 and Snape - 0.

* * *

I was walking down the halls when I bumped into a tall black figure.

"Sorry Professor" I said and continued walking.

"Miss Munroe" I heard him say.

"Yes?" I turned around. He walked over to me.

"I need to speak with you"

I leaned against the wall. "Say whatever you want Professor"

"I was wondering what the hell you think you are doing?"

"What?" I asked looking innocent.

"You know what. Those subtle winks and tight clothing. Their all part of your plan"

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes.

"You know" He pushed closer to the wall towering over me. He then leaned in closer and captured my lips.  
He snogged me like there was no tomorrow. When he pulled away he looked at me.

"You are playing a dangerous game that will get you hurt. I suggest you back out while you can" He then walked off.

Score: Sonny - 3 Snape - 3 billion.  
I thought as I watched him walk off.

**Oo steamy Snape what will happen next? Review and you will find out ;)**

**citygirl09**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" I asked poking my head around the door.

"Yes. Come in please" I stepped in and saw not only Dumbledore but Professor Sinistra too.

"Hello Sonny" she said.

"Hello Professor. Uh may I ask what`s going on here?"

"Well as you know Professor Sinistra will be reitring in a few years" Dumbledore said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to take on as my apperentice here at Hogwarts" Sinistra asked.

"You mean once I finish I would be an astrononmy mistress?"

"Yes"

"Then yes, yes and yes. Thank you so much" I said hugging Professor Sinistra. She laughed and hugged me back.

* * *

I bumped into Penny as I skipped down the halls.

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?"

"I got the astronomy apprentencship" I said.

"You did? Oh MY GOSH! Congradulations! Let`s go celebrate"

* * *

We sat there drinking some firewhiskey that Penny had smuggled and me, her and Suzie were all taking shots.

"Here`s to Sonny" Suzie said.

"Here`s to Suzie and her engagement to Daniel" Penny said.

"Here`s to Penny and making the Chudley Cannons" I said.

By the end of the night we were very drunk.

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache. I got up to floo Severus but realized that we weren`t on the best of terms.  
I sighed. I flooed Madam Pomfrey instead.

"Madam Pomfrey may I have some hangover potion"

"Yes Miss Munroe. You should know better then to get drunk. How many vials"

"Three"

"One moment" She disappeared from the fireplace. Suddenly three vials landed on the carpet.

"Thank you" I swung a vial back and downed it. My hangover was immediately gone.

* * *

I walked to the girls dorm in Hufflepuff.  
I placed a vial on their nightstand with a note that said it was from me and what it was.

I went back to my room dressed in only my robe and lacy nightie.  
This is how I bumped into Snape.

"Sorry Professor" I said. My robe had come undone and I decided to have fun.  
"It`s pretty cold in here isn`t it?" I rubbed my arms and slightly pushed my boobs up showing more cleavage and skin.

He cleared his throat. "Yes it is. However you would be more so since you are dressed in so little.  
I suggest you get back to your room"

"Sure Professor" I said and sayshayed off.

* * *

The next day Dumbledore had disappeared and Umbridge had taken over becoming the wizarding version of Hitler.  
All the pictures that had once decorated Hogwarts were gone.

There were so many signs telling us what not to do I lost count.

Life at Hogwarts was miserable.  
I had to be more descreat in my seduction tactics and I also had to quit Dumbledore`s Army.

* * *

I was taking my last N.E.W.T`s which was Astronomy so I finished early and left.

As I was walking to my rooms I bumped into Tawni.

"Tawni" I said.

"Tart" She said. I swung around instantly glaring at her.

"What did you just call me?"

"Tart. You stole Chad away from me. He broke up with me last month saying that he wanted to be with you"

"Well excuse me. I was too busy with NEWT`s to notice Chad. Bloody hell I still haven`t forgiven him for what he did"

"No you forgave him. I know. One of the Slytherins whom I trust told me they saw you snogging him."

"That is a load of bullpoop. I haven`t been near him in a long time. Your acting like a dumb blond right now"

"Don`t you dare say that you whore"

"Bring it faker"

She pulled her wand out and aimed it at me. "Furnunculus" she yelled. I used wordless magic and protected myself.

She threw spell after spell at me. I protected them all. I threw some her way but she dodged them.

"Crucio" She yelled. My shield went down from shock and the spell hit me full force.  
I screamed my head off. I didn`t see the crowd that had gathered during our fight or Severus push through the crowd.  
I didn`t see him knock Tawni`s wand out of the way.

Once I felt the curse lift I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up I felt the effects of the cruciatus.  
I looked around and saw my friends huddled over me.

Penny was the first to notice me awake.

"Sonny" She said and threw her arms around me. I hissed in pain. "Sorry" she said.

"It`s okay. What happened?" They explained what happened and how Tawni was getting a trial.

"If it wasn`t for Snape she could have killed you" Suzie said.

"What?"

"Snape saved you" Penny said. She was smiling.

"Tell him I said thanks."

"Will do" My friends left and I fell asleep.

**hope you liked that please review!**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

"Did you hear? Dumbledore`s back" I heard a third year say.

"No" The other third year said.

"Yeah and Umbridge was last seen in the Forbidden forest" I finished my breakfast and went to Dumbledore`s office.

"Fringy pink kittens" I cringed at the password. The statue didn`t move. So he really was back.

"Excuse me" I said to the statue "I am Head girl and I need to speak with Dumbledore" It moved aside and I walked up to the door.

I knocked and I heard an enter. I opened the door and saw Professor Dumbledore in his rightful chair.

"Hello Miss Munroe I was wondering if I`d see you today. Lemon Drop?"

"Yes please" I took a lemon drop and sat down "I actually came to say welcome back. Hogwarts wasn`t the same without you"

"Thank you for that compliement. Now as to your apprenticship.  
You will return to Hogwarts as usual next year or you may stay the summer"

"I think I will stay the summer if that is alright with you"

"It`s perfectly fine with me. Now you will be staying in the guest rooms near the astronomy tower."

"Thank you sir" I said.

"Oh and Sonny"

"Yes?"

"Go easy on Severus he`s having a hard time right now"

I spluttered. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know perfectly well" He winked and I left his office quickly. He had that devious twinkle in his eyes.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC_**

**_SoPOV_**

McGonagall read out the names in alphabetical order just like in our first year, except this time we weren`t being sorted we were being let go.

"Sonny Munroe" She said. I walked up and got my diploma and shook everyone`s hand.  
Once everyone was given their diploma Dumbledore spoke.

"Another year and another group of students move on. Hopefully to bigger and brighter futures.  
We have watched you grow into adults and transform. You will be missed and on behalf of the staff we wish you good luck."  
He turned to the parents. "I give you the class of 1995" We stood up and tossed our hats in the air.

Transforming them into butterflies and such.  
Today I said goodbye to Hogwarts and started a new chapter in my life.

**Okay so A Sonnier Hogwarts is done. It was awesome writing it and I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**As it is obvious with Sonny`s apprenticship thingy and the fact that Snape and her are not together there will be a sequel.**

**So what I need you to do my little pretties *evil grin while petting a random hairy cat* is to review this story and keep me on author alert if you don`t want to it`s okay I understand. and watch for the sequel *cue epic music* A lifetime of love and regret. yeah I know the epic music probably wasn`t nesscary.**

**And this is for my sister as she is sitting over my shoulder and poking me trying to get me to say this.**

**Please go check out her stories they are not as good as mine *OWWWW* kidding they are actually really good so go check them out please before she possibly kills me with a mechanical pencil. Her profile is .net/u/2014028/ her name is being changed but this will stay the same.**

**Okay so please review and adieu...**

**For now. *DUN DUN DUN!***


End file.
